


恶魔在身边

by 雁酱 (Ennovyy)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennovyy/pseuds/%E9%9B%81%E9%85%B1
Summary: 肤浅的人才了解自己-----来自王尔德





	1. 01

──你的愿望为何？

这不是询问。声音直接闯进间桐慎二的脑袋里，震耳欲聋。

心跳一瞬间停止了。

羽翼撕裂空气，迎面而来、直直袭向他。

随着非自然之物的降生，慎二双腿发软，跪倒在地，前方召唤阵的图样是红色的斑驳、沿着地下室的微光一块块剥落下来，指尖滴下的血液催熟了干涸在地的魔力，一切开始流动，慎二的肩膀忍不住颤抖，占据部分、极其微小的回路还埋藏在间桐最后的血脉中，他的掌心满是冷汗、握不起拳，纯黑的梦魇展开翅膀，鞋尖落入地面，慎二被一股冰冷掳获，接着，琥珀色的瞳眸望了过来，来自地狱的魔鬼抬起他的下颚，慎二腹部一热，绝对不可以，他告诫着自己，绝对不能在此时──

腥涩的铁锈味堵住了鼻腔，慎二的黑袍垂落在不再发亮的魔法阵上。

恶魔的目光扫视着，他整个人坐如针毡。

直到对方重复说一句──“你的愿望是什么？”

这一刻，慎二的自信心空前绝后膨胀着。

他甚至忘记对方一旦出力，自己的骨头就会瞬间粉碎。

──这是最真实、邪恶的化身。远从神代堕落下来的奇迹。

赢了，赢定了。他红着眼眶眨了眨，感觉自己的嘴巴能嗫嚅出一点哀号，禁锢自己的力量消失了，来者收起自己的翅膀，体型缩小了一半，团团魔力造成的漩涡扩散开来，掀起恶魔沉重的暗衫，羽缝流泄而出的月光这才照进斗篷中的面容。

眼前的家伙一开始便为人形，比慎二稍微高挑一点，眼瞳润泽光亮，橘色发丝随风飘扬，没有咒术书上描述的一半威吓力──这是高级恶魔的特征。

他们会藉由优雅而绅士、几乎与上层人类无异的方式现世，让召唤者掉眼轻心，然后诱惑对方出卖灵魂。

属于很危险、非常警戒的等级。

那又怎么样？千钧一发，这是慎二第一次那么成功。

他想要走近对方，神经却触及到动物本能性的回避，双腿发软，瘫在原地。

下一秒摇摇欲坠的重心有了倚靠，温热的气息凑近，恶魔的视线没有移动，牢牢凝视着召唤者的脸，招摇总容易将人推向歧途，对于谬误视而不见又不可能，慎二是个半吊子的魔术师，他和新降临的恶魔还没有签订任何契约，不用等反噬，对方的能力看起来随时可以解决自己。

卫宫士郎一瞬间有些恍惚。

他感觉自己许久未见天日，久违的饥饿随着五感敏锐起来、重新被拨动，当发丝快要蹭过慎二的脖颈，白皙的皮肤从眼皮以下显露出来──脆弱的血管如同伊甸园的禁果，充斥在他犬齿边缘的滑腻液体滴落下来，不可以咬、不可以，某个声音告诫自己，印象中的狩猎还没有得到允许......不，他本来就不以此为乐。

──在以前以人类身分生活的时候。

如同香醇的酒沿着杯口倾倒，时光莫名流转起来，当初好像也有这种感觉、在当初......什么时候？

然而，等不及他回想似的，周遭空气泄出微弱的杀意，刺激了卫宫独占猎物的欲望。

他下意识搂紧了慎二的腰。

必须保护才行、必须保护召唤者，在对方的愿望被自己完成之后，他才可以享用圆满美味的灵魂，不只是撕裂肉体带来的兴奋，而是更加更加──

不，他猛然摇头，一旦吃掉人的灵魂，就代表对方魂飞魄散，比死无葬身之地还悲惨。

十七岁的卫宫士郎不会想要伤害任何人。

“出来吧。我知道你也在这里，还有你的召唤者。”

“欸？”

语一出，最先反应过来的却是慎二。

他收起不可置信的神情，拍了拍卫宫的肩膀，语调忍不住上扬，“居然察觉得到Rider？”

“看样子，这一次恶魔的等级还真的很不错！”

正当卫宫不解之时，粉色长发的女人现身了，她身后跟着一个紫发少女。

短剑连接着锁链，名为Rider的恶魔摆出戒备的姿势，慎二顺势拍开卫宫的手，在他眼里凭借着自己的魔力召唤出来的恶魔，正在等待着自己的指示，只要自己一声令下就会立刻完成，那还等什么？

几乎是意识到的同时，脱口而出──“杀了他们。”

得意的笑容从嘴角被扯出，慎二的指示怀有十分扭曲的恶意，但被针对的两个人则没有什么反应，空洞的眼神像是注视着类似雕像的近物，明明感受得到正常频率的呼吸和心跳，却与无生命的指标更相似，诡异到了极点。

然而，要是真用自己的利爪和武器去撕裂对方的躯干，四肢喷出的鲜血肯定是温热无比，眼珠被挖下、一口咬碎在齿缝之间，会流出浓浓窒息鼻腔的腥臭味，恶魔向来对此趋之若鹜，他们生存的地狱往往还要糟上好几倍，人间的狩猎代价要低得多，可是──

“我拒绝。”卫宫说。

比拒绝还要可怕的是沉默十秒后的拒绝，当慎二不理解对方权衡利弊之后味和反抗自己，契约未完整的束缚力，让他开始担心对方要朝自己先下手，不安彻底蔓延开来，但是......事实上，卫宫从来没有考虑过真正实施起来的可能性，他从道德上克制了自己的本能，很可笑，一个恶魔站立于人理道德之上。

就跟他刚忆起怀念的感觉同理。

卫宫士郎曾是人类。

或者说，拥有恶魔血统的自己曾经选择近似于人类的方式生存在这个世界上，在一切暴露之前，他身处人间。

──这是卫宫作为恶魔被召唤之后唯一想起来的事了。

真要说沉默的十秒代表什么......其实卫宫能够毫不犹豫拒绝自己的召唤者，但秉持着恶魔不应该拥有的诚实美德和同理心，他先是欲言又止一会，然后直接面露难色对自己的召唤者坦言：“这是件很难办到的事。”

而且我根本不想杀人。他没说出口。

“什么？你是废物吗？”

“......如果这样可以让你愉快一点的话。”就这么认为吧。

“到底是什么意思？给我解释清楚。”

慎二狠狠瞪着卫宫，对方迷茫的模样让他怒火中烧，当然，否决自己的命令更是罪该万死，下一个瞬间，他听到女人的轻笑，僵硬转过头来，Rider已经压下嘴角。

少女依旧垂着眼。

“真的打的话，胜算不太高。”

“哈？那不就是你自己无能！”

“不是，就算只想要勉强到平手的程度，最低的耗魔我也──”

卫宫搔着头、低下声说：“大概要吸干两个你才行。”

不知为何，对方的话倾向于指责时，慎二感觉恶魔流露出了奇怪的情绪。

无意识的轻蔑、同情搓揉着愧疚，五味杂陈，只有一点确信无比──他被小看了。

卫宫的话犹如一根针戳破了慎二的妄想，饱胀的皮囊逐渐干扁下来

即使召唤阵上的魔力痕迹已经消失无踪，牢窗外的初月新升，正好阴影映照出了一模一样的图像，和描绘好的分毫不差，简单来说──是千年少见的奇迹。

存在于日蚀和月蚀相隔期间，已经近乎死亡的御三家之一、不再特别的间桐偶然之间，用指尖触碰到了神秘世界的一角，召唤出了不是巧合他穷尽一生也无法剑到的高级恶魔，却没有办法抓住战斗的胜利，或着这不是一场势均力敌的戏码，而是只属于自己一人的失败，明白自己的小聪明用尽的慎二握紧拳，他瞪着一眼看透出自己平庸本质的恶魔，狠狠咬着牙，“那你还能做什么？”

──那我还能做什么？

对此，卫宫想开口，但是完全没有可以立刻提出的想法，他张开嘴愣了一下，慎二得无力变得锐利起来，正向再度刺向恶魔时──有人打断了这场对峙。

“请问......今天的晚餐要准备四份吗？”

闻言，慎二抬起头，他的妹妹伸出手点着唇，话语轻启得毫无波澜。

“开什么玩笑？你刚刚没有听到我要这家伙做的事吗？才不要你假惺──”

“人间的食物吗？好久没吃了。”不知怎么，卫宫脱口而出。

“嗯，今天是奶油炖菜还有白酱意大利面。”

“欸？真丰富，酱汁肯定老早就开始准备了吧？”

“樱做得很好吃哦。”有帮忙的Rider忍不住说了一句。

──不要擅自给我聊起来！你们这些浑蛋！

慎二要是猫的话，肯定浑身炸起毛，尾巴直直竖起，可是他现在自尊心遍体鳞伤，一向擅长没来由怪罪的半吊子魔术师随即盯紧了最为怪异的一环，也就是由自己召唤出、表现异常爱好和平的恶魔，卫宫当然立即接收到质疑的目光。

于是，他顿了一下，思绪朝着另外一个不知名方向狂奔，从礼仪来说，自己是客人会不会太理所当然？可是他是由慎二召唤出来的，跟一般客人的定义简直天差地远──不对，恶魔本来就不需要吃一般的食物，所以这个邀请是......？

被认为太不知好歹，所以才被瞪的吧？

下一秒，卫宫转念一想，他说：“master，我明白了，我会一起帮忙做饭的。”

“──蛤？”

＊＊＊

我到底在做什么？

慎二盯着眼前香气四溢的食物默问，不待他反应，卫宫夹了一只虾到他的盘子上，直中间桐家长男的偏食黑名单，随即露出厌恶的表情，然后用叉子拨开，他看了一眼电视屏幕上冬木市中三年未能破解的悬案，主播把当事人面临的恐怖景象说得绘声绘影，穷凶恶极的手法相当令人发指，然后他又转头望着身穿自己妹妹围裙的恶魔。

“不吃的话，饭菜会变凉喔。”

废话，我当然知道。你是多管闲事的家政妇吗？

随便一个本市人口失踪的事件，都比你这个恶魔还有业绩多了。

“如果我要统治世界的话，要召唤多少个你？”

“多少个不可能。”立即被否决了，“那种至高无上的能力，只有上三位的恶魔才拥有。”

“烂透了。”慎二说出属于自己的实话。

“嗯，总之重量不重质是不行的。”

也就是说无论吃多少海鲜意大利面，都抵不过一只虾子带来的营养。

于是，慎二眼睁睁看着被自己拒绝入嘴的食物又放在自己的碗盘上，还多了一口炖菜。

想到卫宫的下一个动作可能就是直接拿汤匙塞进自己嘴巴，或进行类似新婚夫妻的日常幼稚恩爱行为，他不禁头皮发麻起来。

“那、那帮我成为更优秀的魔术师？”

“不太可能。”卫宫有点为难地搔着头，他没有真的举起汤匙要求慎二张嘴，可尴尬还依旧蔓延，犹豫了一下，还是选择说出口，“那种事情是命中注定的，就像每个人出生时的魔术回路一样。”

抵住慎二喉咙中的是硬生生一口血。

他对于对方在自己吃完意大利面之后、立刻收拾起来的勤快行为翻起白眼。

下一秒就出现了──安慰自己的点心小奶酪。

哈？意料之外，才怪！

你以为在照顾认知到自己披上披风也不能超级英雄的小孩吗？

慎二拿起银制小汤匙忿忿不平吃了起来，然后理所当然仗着自己是御主的份上再要了一杯，不甘示弱，他继续问：“啧，那女人呢？总可以了吧？我要全部的女人在见到我的第一刻都会──”

“master，你认真的？”

恶魔这次改为叹气了，温润的态度带着一丝迟疑，“就你的状况来说，异性和魔术是最不可能达到的目标了。”

“该死──你这家伙真的是会满足人心的恶魔吗？什么事都做不到！”

“太强人所难了。”卫宫毫不含糊地说。

慎二的火气又上来了，这次他换吃了草莓口味的奶酪。

酸酸甜甜又透心凉，不免在吞下去之前就让舌尖回味起来。

于是，情况开始朝着另一个方向发展──

“怎么？一般的恶作剧性总可以吧？试着让柳洞寺那个臭屁的学生会长全裸绕商店街三圈啊！”

“啊？”

被这番言语冲击道愣住的恶魔，缄默了不只一秒，像是怕再度刺激到慎二，减缓了语气，小心翼翼问道：“你确定要为这种事情献出自己的灵魂吗？”

怎么可能？慎二接下对方的过来的奶茶，啜了一口。

──原来叫你这纯良的家伙做事，真的需要献出灵魂吗？

难道我还要为了三个奶酪丧命不成？

“不用你一脸好心肠的提醒，恶魔就给我维持恶魔的样子！”

不可一世、嚣张跋扈，然后身为主人的我再把你踩在脚底下才畅快！

慎二拨着自己蜷曲的发梢，阴沉说道：“至少只有一个人，让远坂那家伙对我死心踏地到不行。”

“......这个吗？如果只针对一个人的话，应该还是可以达成的。”

恶魔安慰似地拍了拍慎二的肩膀，“从现在开始笑脸迎人，努力帮助同学，提升自己的评价，然后制造小意外，不有疑虑帮助对方，营火舞会要记得邀请，文化季要一起逛街，在毕业典礼后，两个人在盛开的樱花树下相遇，然后随口编一个幸福的传说，然后说要和对方白首到老──”

“这不是普通追女生的那一套吗？”而且还是超高级套路！

对此，卫宫说：“做人还是要诚心一点比较好。”

──我不需要一个恶魔来教我怎么处世！

慎二气急败坏，额角冒出冷汗，他想起前一个小时卫宫蹲下身，把原来关在笼子里用来献祭的鸽子和松鼠引出来，轻柔抚摸着毛茸茸对方的腹部，想也不想就把小动物放了吧。那时候的表情跟现在一模一样。

在慎二看来恶心得要命。

这家伙该不会根本不知道要召唤他需要付出多少心血和提前牺牲的生命吧？

如果是人类的话，还可以用伪善解释。

但是对方身为恶魔，自然更加──

“那个......请问前辈可以口述一下今天的食谱吗？”

蛤？──这个家里面不正常的人到底有多少个？

慎二瞪着不知何不再踟蹰、自己靠过来的妹妹，反倒是他的恶魔率先展露善意、朝鼓起勇气的樱露出微笑，融洽的气氛彷佛慎二自己才是外来者──虽然他本来就是厨房的外来者，今天吃到的味道跟平常大不相同，主厨的等级轻易就划分出来了。

为了以后着想，慎二没有理由阻止这两个人互相交流。

“没问题。”卫宫提出了更方便的方法，“我可以用魔力立刻复写上去。”

说着说着，他看着对方拿着纪录的笔记本，想要接过来自己写。

“不、不用那麻烦！”

不料，樱连忙退后几步，反应快到连恶魔都有些愣住，卫宫只来得及看见一页上面有食材的解剖图，四肢细瘦的生物他一时想不起来有多少，应该是某种当地的特产吧？

新闻上的冬木市听起来十分熟悉。

樱用力摇了摇头，红着脸、腼腆说道：“我用笔记下来就好了，前辈请说。”

“用魔术的话比较方便哦，也不会出现错误。”

“可是这样不......”不行，下意识抿着唇，“那我试着做做看，真、真的不用麻烦前辈了。”

“樱的话，不擅长那方面的魔术吧？你比较倾向于──”

黑红交错，一股骇人的心悸传来，卫宫眨了眨眼，他的确试图用自己的方式解析女孩的魔术才能，但刚刚──

思考回路还没建立完全，就被从后方袭击了。

卫宫摸着一点都不痛的后脑勺，慎二收回红得发肿的手，该死──闲话家常真可怕，他差点忘记对方是普通人类根本无法打败的恶魔了，心疼看着自己还需要代表弓道部出赛的手，大声嚷嚷道：“肯定骨折了！这就是你对自己master的回馈吗？”

明明就是你先打算揍人的。卫宫皱着眉，困扰于他知道的治愈魔术实在寥寥无几。

慎二趁机啧了一声，“而且你是白痴吗？你要用魔力的话，我不是也得出力，想都别想，让她用手抄就好了。”

“这么小气？”只需要贡献一点点，是慎二也可以承担的份哦。

“切，你不要以为我不知道你在打什么主意。”

翘着腿，慎二咬住牙，看着绷带一圈圈缠起来，若有其事地抱怨着自己召唤的恶魔，“别把所有人当成笨蛋。”

虽然是在骂卫宫，他的视线却穿过对方，对着自己低下头来的妹妹说。

＊＊＊

“在新都港口附近，一位警员昨晚巡逻之际，经过经亲属查报后、三起失踪案件最后监视器的探查地，这一次，他劝导一个进行垂钓的夏威夷衫男子归家失败，反而被对方以干扰为由狠揍至──”

“慎二，你能把电视的声音转大一点吗？”

闻言，被呼唤的人倒抽一口气，努力压抑自己的情绪，呼出冷哼讽刺，“你不是恶魔吗？”

怎么可能会听不到？

“樱也在厨房啊。”卫宫回道。

──闭嘴！

只有乐于助人可以能当作优点，再深入追究就只剩空荡荡一片。

彻底反人类的存在，之所以成恶魔，是因为这家伙拥有迷惑人心的能力吗？

他受够这种表面上和乐融融的气氛了！

慎二咬着汤匙，把空空的自制布丁盒随手丢在地上，他躺在沙发上，了无生趣看着电视回放的晨间剧，一陈不变的生活不断重复着，当他伸手打算系好自己的领带，才发现自己的衬衣上钮扣少扣一个，整排都必须重来，不禁瘫倒在软绵绵的布垫上，随着走出厨房樱的催促，不耐烦回道：“吵死人了，哪有人三年级还天天去弓道部露脸？我这边也有很多事要做啊！”

“可是哥哥，这学期已经过了一半，你都没有露过面，美缀前辈她──”

“樱，你接了部长的职位吧？连通融自己的兄长都做不到，其他部员只会觉得你非常好欺负哦，这样可不行。”而且我的手因为某个蠢蛋恶魔过于坚硬的骨骼受伤了！

“......欸？”

闻言，少女一顿，似乎在努力思考这句话的道理何在。

见对方不回话，慎二拿起遥控器，不料还来不及转台，电视的电源就被切断了。

他撇了撇嘴，“你能切断电源，难道不能自己把声音转大吗？”

“是慎二自己说我不能浪费你的魔力的。”

罪魁祸首堂而皇之从厨房走出来，卫宫士郎放下锅铲、端着最后一份早餐走出来，一边递给樱便当，一边直接抓起慎二的后领，将人从沙发上提起来，瞇起眼睛说：“不去社团的话，先去学校预习也可以吧？”

“蛤？”慎二还没反应过来。

他的上衣就被一一解开，樱赶紧转开头，卫宫则是顺理成章伸出手，在慎二白皙的皮肤上抚按，替御主重新扣上扣子，几乎是同时沉默，没有人提出异议，直到卫宫将领带系在慎二脖子上，对角拉了一下才松开手，又若无其事朝已经走到玄关的樱道了声别。

“路上小心，晚上吃奶汁烤笋。”

“好、好的，那我下课顺便买食材回来。”

门关上后，卫宫若有所思，他把慎二的头摆正到眼睛观看屏幕安全的范围，任由三年前大规模人口失踪的报导掠过耳际，回顾的沉重语气与御主漫不经心打的哈欠毫不着调，直到慎二耐不住痒伸手一揉，眼眶才红了一点，好像他自己也会感到悲哀一样，卫宫话到嘴边、酝酿片刻才开口，“你是不是比我还要......迟钝？”

“什、什么？”慎二脸色瞬间糟糕。

上一次发生在他转台之前，这一次也一样，僵硬的指尖正要按上遥控器，手却被温热包覆，堕落入深渊的阴寒无法重现，恶魔掌心的温度如同常人，要不是慎二看过卫宫张开翅膀的模样，他怕是以为某个正常人肆无忌惮触碰着自己的泛白，心脏砰怦怦跳动，慎二悻悻然想甩开，但他根本无法挣脱。

“不、不会吧？你......”该不会注意到了？那一一

“嗯。”卫宫点头。

他抓紧慎二的手，不知不觉变成十指紧扣的状态。

冒出冷汗、产生黏逆的疙瘩，慎二不由得移不开眼，经过自己的初步推测，卫宫化成的人型，身高跟自己差不多，但是居高临下的压迫感总在折腾着慎二的神经，正当他以为对方会口吐什么惊为天人的话时，卫宫说：“樱是想要跟你一起走到学校，才邀请你去部活的吧？”

......啊？

啊？

一一你纠结的是这个？居然只是这个？

语毕，楼梯的台阶上发出一连串跌撞声，两人立刻转过头望过去，只见间桐家另一只恶魔顺着楼与楼之间的缝隙，磕磕绊绊走下来，其中还踉跄了几步，似乎感觉到自己成为受人注视的目标，Rider咳了几声说：“有时候误会可能比现实美好。”

“什么意思？”

“简而言之，自作多情的人是卫宫你才对。”鸡皮疙瘩好不容易散去，慎二耸了耸肩，他开始痛恨让自己白白担心一场的恶魔，所有的现实都一样，明明只剩下保持距离一条路可走，究竟还想要破坏什么？

真是搞不明白。

对此不动声色太简单了，慎二咬住牙。

剎那之间，气氛彻底阴沉下来，他的反应如同听到某个简陋至极的笑话，即使不屑还是捧场拍了拍手，让嘴角扬起一个不大不小的弧度，轻声问──

“你忘记我第一次开口对你下的命令吗？”

对于杀掉那两个人这件事，是认真的哦。

卫宫望着慎二的眼睛，里面盛装着暮日将尽的荒野，即将坠落的繁星融在秋稻干枯又饱和的表皮上，他的生命就是一层层剥蚀开来、各处不同的伤口──不同经历刻划的、不同人描绘的，只要产生意识到对某种存在的排斥，那就会留存下来。

但樱不是这样。

那孩子的瞳孔中空无一物。连空白都没有。

如果她能够拥有厌恶的情绪，那第一个讨厌的肯定是「亲人」 。

慎二对此十分笃定，但是没有如果，恶魔不懂人心理所当然，算上这间房子里装的所有生命体，也只有慎二走在快要扭曲的边缘还没跌下去，正确来说，是只有他察觉得到自己正身陷泥泞。

他不够格摔下去。

“慎二你......”

卫宫欲言又止，是因为他身为局外人才看不清？

还是因为迷雾本身就是为了让想要困在其中之人制造出来的？

不明所以，不知所谓。

卫宫依循着本能，不自觉伸出手，轻轻揉着对方的脑袋，低声说：“继续这样的话，实在让人喜欢不起来。”

真是没办法，语气十分温柔。

他依稀记得某个人也这么跟自己说过。那是一场值得眷恋的往事。

......又是什么时候全部忘记的？

“谁跟你说这个啊？瞎扯一通！”

那跟我没关系，以后就没有关系了，在未来。

慎二扭开头，指使自己召唤出的恶魔说：“去楼上帮我拿书包。”

“......慎二自己有脚吧？”

“身为使魔就要有使魔的样子。”

“可是，你根本没有跟我签契约书啊。”

“那是因为以你的能力，根本实现不了我的愿望！”说到这个就来气，慎二的手重重避开玻璃桌面、朝着沙发槌下，“而且你是我召唤出来的，自然要听我的话！”

充分摸透卫宫脾气的慎二理解了一件事，就算与恶魔之间的交易因为种种因素而不透明又随时存在背叛的风险，然而，他眼前这个家伙，算是那群黑心商人里──非常老实的类型，虽然能够一口吸干自己的血然后回魔界，但是甘心留下来准备三餐、进行家政工作的恶魔，比付费的劳动力还要方便多了。

如果连这点都不能好好利用，那就没有其他价值。

时刻这么想的，到底是在告诫谁呢？

嘴上抱怨少不掉，但还是会乖乖照顾自己，有时候慎二还会怀疑对方的战斗力到底到哪个程度？不过，太放纵就会把自己压在墙上啃一整夜，现在扭着脖子还不时冒出一身恶寒，慎二拿着便利的一口贴往盥洗室走去，正和Rider擦身而过──轻飘飘的声音传入耳畔。

“也许......一开始跟士郎想的一样。”

如同诅咒攀附上来，慎二整个人头皮发麻，立即扭过头咋舌，“你自己不也说了？”

“──就是一开始的时候而已。”

迅雷不及掩耳，Rider把他的手从破碎的墙壁拉出来。

鲜血源源不绝，慎二甚至反应不过来自己是怎么被嵌进去的。

正当他要开始惨叫，对方轻巧用武器堵住了自己的嘴，望着恶魔摘下眼镜露出的真容，慎二看见Rider双唇轻启，“那你要记住，我想解决你这件事，可不是只有一开始的时候而已。”


	2. 02

“交出来。”一开口，光亮清透的声音飘散了。

匍匐的意识从间桐慎二耳畔响起，好不容易消弭的痛楚再次降临，他咬住牙，任伤口的余韵不落痕迹痛击着每一根神经，殷红触及到绷带的最外一层──不小心没忍受住、就断裂开来了，窘迫的魔术回路宛若命中注定的久病成疾，惹得他连走火入魔的机会都没有，一开始就是燃尽的余灰，然而，偶尔闪烁一下带来的东西......慎二呆呆看着自己袖口被贴心卷起的长度，像是睫毛恍惚刺进眼睛，他一向厌恶这种闲来无事让眼眶发红的理由。

──都是假的。

包括现在站在床单旁阴魂不散的家伙。

慎二抬起头，美缀绫子看起来不怎么满意自己的反应，收起插着腰的手，然后掌心朝上，伸到自己面前，又说了一次，“把你的钥匙交出来。”

跟在学校一个模样，没来由的高高在上。

正经的个性永无法认知到他们之间的差距，说到底，不过是一个普通人而已。

──为什么Rider没随性到把这一团充斥在血浆中的蛋白质吸干呢？

那只恶魔做得巧妙，就如同自己遍体鳞伤却没有生命危险一样。

“我听说了，虽然对你在路上闲晃不小心遭遇到小混混得事感到遗憾，但是十月的弓道部出赛，慎二就算没受伤，原本也没打算参加吧？”

“切，这是你应该对主将说的话吗？前部长。”刻意加重了后面的称呼。

慎二挑眉，卧躺在病床上，后背触碰到折迭堆砌出来的柔软中，微微晃了一下，然后选择彻底陷进去，可惜的是他没等到美缀为参赛名单缺席的跳脚场景，对方仅仅是用狐疑的目光望过来，毫无遮掩、上下打良着自己，“你看起来还真有精神。”

“别说得好像你担心过一样。”

“真是抱歉，我没倒霉到需要为一个连自己立场都站不住的人忧虑。”美缀撇嘴，拨着自己的短发，“反正慎二一开始是冲着能够吸引到女孩子的头衔才加入社团的吧？”

别说得好像你完全明白一样。

吵死了，要是能撕裂那张嘴──瞪着不知好歹的同侪，慎二第一次起了杀心。

反正亲自下手也会有人帮自己善后吧？

然而，身上的麻疼又提醒起他晕眩时所遭遇的一切。

女恶魔花了心思没下狠手，在自己眼皮阖上之前警告一番倒是真的。

她为什么老是跟自己过不去？

明明是连樱那家伙都不在乎的事情，慎二握紧拳，现在的处境显得特别可笑。

“算了，现在弓道部的状况你大概也没兴趣听我说吧？”

见慎二没应答，沉浸在自己的思绪中，美缀耸了耸肩，迅速总结现况，“总之，把你专属的钥匙交出来，有个刚加入的新人要用置物柜。”

“用我的置物柜？有没有搞错──”

“没搞错，本来是交代樱来跟你拿的，但她会碍于情分迟迟不说吧？”

美缀的语气越理所当然，慎二心中的怒火越演越烈，没有停止，“我以为你也会挺高兴听到这件事，主将换人了，当然你的空间也要让出来。”

“也就是说──慎二以后不用费尽心机透过为难樱来避免晨练了。”

你被除名了，这句话可以说得那么好听吗？令人作恶。

“好好养伤吧，作为同学我还是希望你的出席数能够顺利毕业的。”

“假惺惺收一收，难看死了。”慎二悻悻然回道。

不愿看那张皱眉的清秀脸蛋，美缀双手环臂，他却死死盯着床头柜上的热水瓶，想着下一秒干脆就朝对方丢出去，双手却提不起劲，慎二怀疑自己被Rider下了诅咒，他永远无法习惯这种不公平，应该说是......适应不良，平白无故就被揍了一顿，这气自己咽不下去，一旦咽迟早也会憋死他。

那要怎么办？

......还能怎么办？

“随身携带着钥匙也真是够了，明明一点都不在意的。”

说着说着，就擅自越过慎二乱糟糟的头发，从崭新的备用衣物口袋中掏了出来，美缀心满意足，从她的视角来看，对方身穿的病服遮掩住了大部分的疤痕，所以看不太出来严重性。

“......能好好找个借口敷衍一下也好。”

此时，慎二阴沉注视过来，从很久以前她就无法解读这个大少爷反复无常的心绪不宁，是从什么时候开始的？

好像是从......

这时，话锋突兀转变了。

伤者卷起自己的发梢，瞇起眼说：“借口那种东西要多少有多少，你想听吗？就像现在傻傻还相信你弟弟是离家出走一样。”

“慎二，你──”美缀瞪大眼。

扯着嘴角，露出不寒而栗的笑容，针对性的语言远比神情还要扭曲，慎二不合时宜的尖锐一下子就戳破了来者的惊愕，他得寸进尺，轻柔引导道：“虽然不愿意往遭遇不测的方向想，但是行李和金钱一样都没打包吧？只是从玄关跑出去，之后就下落不明，这么明显的事情，你还要骗自己多久？”

“这不关你的事，而且三年前实典他──”

“情况不一样，对吧？”慎二嘲讽地接下去，“没找到尸体之前所有人都这么说，不过也不会有......”随即，他意识到不妥，哪里都找不到的东西不代表可以堂而皇之说出来，慎二赶紧转移话锋，继续刺激对方，“但是无论如何，要是真如你说的当时是因为大吵一架而跑出去，说什么他都没有原谅你的余地了。”

在这短暂的一生中，搞不好死前还在怨恨着你哦。

因为身为姐姐的你推波助澜，放任他遭遇到那种事情。

喘着气，美缀的面容逐渐苍白。

语调之外的意味深长不用说出来，慎二知道自己成功了，察觉到过程中毫无罪恶感，他不禁有种自己已经成为恶魔的错觉，要是能成为也不错啊。

只要不是一团腐肉蠢蠢欲动的状态。

门碰地一声像强风吹拂一般锁起来了，解决完愤恨不平的探访者，慎二享受着独有的阴郁，随着逐渐远去的脚步声，惬意瞇起眼睛，嘴上依然不饶人，“可怜的家伙啊，眼光要是好点就没事了，偏偏喜欢上樱，实在也真够呛的──”

这一刻，他的声音飘忽起来。

然后，慎二瞪着自己面前的空无一物，毫无顾忌释放出的杀意却让他浑身寒毛竖起，努力抵抗着，抱着摇摇欲坠的自尊，彷佛下一秒就要坠入深渊，他歪着头，肩膀发抖，还是高声吼叫着，听起来格外像死前的哀号。

但慎二知道自己还能活下去。

“Rider呦，憋屈成这样，都难以想象你是美杜纱本身了。”

很想干掉我对吧？很想就掐住我的脖子，然后这一次把四肢按进墙壁里直到窒息吧？

如同纪录生命最后一刻的残酷标本，恶魔不就最喜爱这种华而不实的东西？

但是──

“卫宫等一下就要进来了，你不想让他发现对吧？”

自己是攻击事件的罪魁祸首。女人这种生物哪个种族都一样，容易功亏一篑。

慎二的笑意流转在他盲目注视前方的眼珠里，闪烁着微光，宛如是和邻居闲道家常，然而，谁都明白他们不会是如此和蔼的关系。

“真难得，居然有点喜欢他？”

──到底有什么魅力呀？那个烂好心恶魔。

不想被另眼相待，分明做的事情完全符合恶魔本分，但是不愿意让另一个恶魔发现是怎么回事？

“我当初就应该刺穿你的声带的。”既然被发现，索性现行了。

身材姣好的女人衣着暴露，隔着护目装束，慎二只能从Rider毫无波澜的语气中判断出对方丝毫不紧张，刚刚扔出去的砝码失效了，果然如此，对方干巴巴的接续也是，“没有什么比预定的事还重要。”

又来了，正当慎二要转过头，对方接着说道──

“忙着照顾你，至少士郎不会去地下室了。”

“啧，正常人都不会去那里。”慎二拨弄着自己被重新包扎一丝不苟的绷带，他有些迷上一瞬间被麻痹、彷佛全身都被静止的感觉。

“没有什么正常人。”打从一开始就没有。

闻言，慎二挑眉，“照你的语气，樱也包括在内？真难得。”

忠心耿耿的恶魔居然会有否定的用词，形容自己的master。

“她跟你不一样，拥有着惹人怜爱的部分。”完全不一样。

Rider应答，慎二不屑的叹息让她捏碎了玻璃水杯，一边用脚利落扫进床底，一边在对方抖动的奇异视线中，即使饱含顾虑，最后还是说了，“士郎之前还在疑惑一件事，他放走你用来献祭的小动物、却到处都没看到逃窜的爪痕。”

“想也知道不会有。”慎二不假思索说。

──因为他们根本没能逃出去。

“不过，那个家伙纠结的细节也太琐碎了吧？就像之前坚持蛋每道料理熟度必须不一样，冬衣夏服得好好分类装箱，然后，窗户的勾栏要用棉花棒的尖头去擦──喂，你这家伙笑什么？”说到一半，慎二对盯着自己滔滔不绝的人起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“看来你不只有一点喜欢士郎。”Rider说，“应该说，中意他的人是你才对。”

彷佛沉重的大石顿时落了下来，彻底安心一般。

女恶魔的嘴角扬起弧度，语调无比缓和说出来，“真想看一看啊，你未来失去他的表情。”

“──想必比起我把你的脑袋打爆在墙上，还要痛苦吧？”


	3. 03

“小子，我是不是在那里见过你？”

这不是询问。卫宫士郎反应不及，对方的手掌就牢牢握住自己的肩膀，居家恶魔迈开的脚步被强迫停下，随着转身，购物袋里的鸡腿骨与盐罐一晃，葱的深绿末梢从边缘透出头来，当卫宫思考着哪些佐料没买齐时，拦住他的家伙丝毫没觉得自己的陈年搭讪词那里不妥。

“先说喔，我没打算买海鲜。”没好气回应着。

“欸？别客气，今天鲑鱼可是半价哦，机会难得！后几天都不会进货了，别家也一样，所以你最好──”身为店员的蓝发男人反射性开始推销，热情的劝诱开始十秒钟后，他才回过神，“不不不，我要说的不是这个。”

接着，他毫无顾忌盯着卫宫，将手摆在下巴、发出感叹，“总觉得这张脸很熟悉。”

“......我是最近来这条商店街买东西的。”

“啊，这我知道，一个十几岁的少年居然攻略了防守最坚实的炸物价格表，那家老板小气到连洋葱圈都要称重，永远不打折，还好他的美人老婆有时候会一个人顾店，我就趁机──”

“STOP，这个话题走向很危险。”卫宫抢先打住，他并没有兴趣得知什么众所皆知的秘辛，瞄了一眼标价实在低廉的鲑鱼，难得踟蹰起来，动了动唇，最后叹了一口气，“不行，我家有人刚出院，刺激性的食物他吃不消的。”

“是吗？真可惜，那下次光临再买也行。”

“......啊？”卫宫歪头。这么轻易就放过人了？

“啊什么，我看起来是会强人所难的恶霸吗？”

蓝发男人反问道，他往旁一抓，右手握着挂着旗帜的竹竿在狭小的店内挥舞，动作十分流畅，然后，狂风瞬间吹过卫宫的侧颊，没有杀意，恶魔还是下意识摆出了防守姿态，直到男人把旗杆牢牢插进今日特销的宣传座上。

──虚惊一场。

虽然卫宫很想这么认为，但他被这‘人’成功拦截了。

“嗯，看久了还是有差吧？我记得不是很清楚了，搞不好是气质问题？”

“蛤？”

然而，男人仅仅是豪迈拍着自己的肩膀，没来由称赞道：“至少你挺有礼貌的，成年之后也要继续保持哦。”

成年吗？

尽管对现状一头雾水，卫宫在心中默默反驳他只是没将年纪显现在外表上。

保持十七岁的模样，仅仅是因为对于此刻的自己最为熟悉。

事实上，离那时早就过了......几十年、几百年，或者超过千──脑袋发烫，焦灼的神经与回路一剥离就会全部燃烧，想不起来，毫无头绪，涌出水面的是一大片突兀的空白，应该说自从被召唤出来，就被强性限制了一样，卫宫以为这是慎二供魔有所欠缺，所以没太在意。

──所以他到底几岁了？

无论如何，自己已经不会成长了。在生理意义上。

卫宫望着对方微笑时露出的一边犬牙，这么说简直在试探什么一样，会让人起疑的是‘目的’，可男人的不以为意明显反驳了这一点，打从一开始就没有遮遮掩掩，现在，尴尬的人反而成了卫宫，因为他没来由在意起来。

“总之，如果没别的事，那我先告辞──”

心烦意乱起来，卫宫正要说完告别的话，语未毕就被远方不断逼近的叫喊打断，“Lancer先生！Lancer先生在吗？L──Lancer先生！”

“啊，怎么又来了？好想找个角落赶快躲起来。”

“......我的身高根本不能遮不住你吧？”被单方面当作遮挡牌的卫宫指出症结。

原来叫Lancer吗？感觉就不是真名。

凭借着恶魔优越的视觉，卫宫瞇眼一看──是一个少女正朝这里奔跑过来，身后还有两个同样进行追赶的同伴，脸色看起来气喘吁吁，好像有那里不对劲？

仔细一瞧，为首的少女怀中抱着──

“Lancer先生！这、这只小猫，没事吧？”

“都说了我不是兽医！而且在宠物店打工的时间早就结束了，现在是在卖海鲜，不买鱼就给我让开──”

“欸？不要这么狠心嘛！”黑发少女瘪起嘴，“上次救助受伤的狗狗时，明显不是这个态度啊！他对你汪一声，就知道哪里出问题，到最后你简直不会说人话，就要直接对他汪回去了。”

听到狗这个词，卫宫可以明显感受到Lancer的低气压蔓延，接着，少女把拙于言辞的能力发挥到极限，更进一步无心化解了平常人的良善之心，“贪图方便就把打工的店排那么近，你也不想想看自己根本没生意做啊，在宠物店旁边摆出来的海鲜谁会买啊？”

“够了，你这丫头！实在是──”

还不等Lancer出声教训，少女就先遭殃了，“啊啊啊，痛、痛痛──！”

然后，她转头瞪着罪魁祸首，“你为什么要打我啊？冰室。”

“就算是实话，也不应该那么直接说出来。我们是有求于人的那边。”

不得不说，这句话的杀伤力是刚刚的两倍以上。

──因为顾忌到了，所以才让人受伤。

“这也是一个测试，你现在看看你怀里。”

闻言，少女感受到自己手臂上的重量已经消失踪影，不由得低头一看，不发现还好，这一看，立即高声叫了起来，“欸？猫、猫咪呢？冰室，你趁我不注意把牠藏──”

“早就跑去由纪香那里了。”

“欸欸欸？”

“莳寺同学要接回去吗？我家的情况要养宠物不太可能，”另一位少女露出了腼腆笑容，抚摸着染上新翻泥土的肉球，软绵的毛都因为潮湿而缩起来，猫咪全身看起来都也不太干净，更重要的是喵喵叫的时候，徒升一股虚弱感。

看着小猫干扁的肚子，卫宫不自觉猜测，“应该是想吃东西吧？”

闻言，三个闹得团团转的少女立即抬头，在同一时间视线集中在自己身上，眼中多少带有疑惑，直到Lancer出声赞同了卫宫的话，“这小子说得没错，看起来没什么外伤，只是单纯饿晕了。”

“欸？怎么──”

“这么说来，猫被远坂同学救下后，就没有吃过东西了，也不知道牠原来在树上被困了多久。”

“的确，这个可能性最大。”

......远坂？听到这个姓氏，卫宫一愣。

随即他想起来，慎二好像在一开始荒唐许愿时提过这个人，虽然恶魔的首要任务就是帮御主还愿，他现在的做法却是能耗着就拖，卫宫自己也不明白为什么，真要说的话，他能明确感受到的只有一点，那就是慎二还没说出来，或者说没打算说出来──召唤恶魔后、想要实现的真正愿望。

还没有取得信任吗？不对，人类对恶魔多加防备是好事。

说到底，卫宫惊讶现在自己居然还是以人类的立场去看待自己的任务，就像是个刚入门的新手，这么说起来，他已经不记得自己吞噬灵魂而尝到的极致美味了。

也找不到犹豫的理由，其实......通通不该存在。

“话说回来，爬到树上还能被救起来，你这个小家伙也不是普通幸运。”Lancer灵巧躲开了猫咪的爪子，轻轻捏了被毛包覆的后颈，还用手指搓起来，“不过，现在已经饿到发不出呼噜呼噜的声音了。”

“幸好那棵树不高，要不然身为女高中生的你们可就束手无策了。”

“欸？树很高，是生长百年的那种，从建校之前就存在了，传说中有神灵在上，所以毕业前要赶紧许愿。”解释着，下一秒，注意到了同伴的异样便问，“怎么了？由纪香。”

“你的脸色看起来有点怪。”

“嗯，没什么要紧。只是......那棵树的确很高。”

“那又怎么样？猫咪已经平安无事了！”

“我知道，这当然很好。我只是......只是在想远坂同学是怎么把猫救下的？”

──这重要吗？表现出蛮不在意的态度。

某种程度上，过于豁达到不禁会令人担忧的地步。

卫宫注视着反应截然不同的两个人，注定是一场不会开战的争议，每当执着的事物模糊不清时，最终都会遗忘，人类就是如此。

总之，带有悬念解决问题，Lancer自然而然说：“既然找到原因了就快走，去去去，去旁边，别妨碍我生意。”

“也是，海鲜摊位上有一只会掉毛的猫，不太妥当。”

“哈哈哈，这种事在开在宠物店旁边就应该考虑到了吧？”

用同样的力道又刺了一刀，Lancer的疲惫像是历经沧桑般退了色，连卫宫都不自觉想要同情这个人了，然而，自己没来得及道别，名为冰室的灰发少女推了推眼镜，针一样的视线扎了过来，“真是可疑。”

“啊？我、我吗？”恶魔无言指着自己，没想到会被搭话。

“就放学时间来看，你应该还穿着制服才对。”

──是被误认成同一所高中的学生了？

果然以自己十七岁的形象出来买东西，很引人注目吧。

藏在卫宫长裤中的黑色尾巴晃了晃，恶魔明显对妙龄少女的质问应付不来，虽然不想形容成刻薄，但是，气氛一点都不轻松，这种步步紧逼的感觉，简直就如同......自己的立场处于弱势。

“也许是因为做着家庭主妇的事，不想被认出来也说不定？”

随便找了个还过得去的借口唐塞过去，搂住猫咪的黑发少女爽朗多了，“别管他了，先去找别家店买个猫粮，嗯......我记得家里冰箱还有一点肉，说不定──”

“不要喂生的比较好哦，对那个年纪的小猫，饲料泡软了再吃就行了。”被毫不客气评价的Lancer提醒道，但他的脸色看起来绝对没有不计前嫌，还是摆出一副厌烦的样子把少女半推半就赶出来视线范围，从头到尾，对卫宫来说，眼前就像是一场极其平凡的闹剧，落幕之前，他恍恍惚惚拿着自己购置的食材往间桐宅邸走去。

一边走着，身后一边传来不大不小的吵闹声。

“生肉不行的话，那我煮熟之后才再喂怎么样？”

“你还真是不嫌麻烦。猪肉特别注意要全熟，大概对健康就没影响了。好了咨询结束，不买鱼就通通给我到一边去！等等，我指的是她、不是你！这位小姐！要不要来我这里稍微──”

“太过分了，差别待遇！”

那就是人类的日常吗？

内心刚冒出疑惑，想起自己master满是嫌恶、不情不愿时抱胸环臂的牢骚，大概无忧无虑遵从自己欲望生存下去的人只占一部分吧？心尖上一点点，沾着甜软的味道，卫宫分得出轻重缓急，仅仅是因为把这个人摆第一而附加特殊意义的话，他做不到，区别对待从来不可能，他只能不断去思考，即使明白无论如何都不可能更加贴近对方，间桐慎二到底是个什么样的存在？他如今尚未知。

但是，让那个人露出微笑的契机，自己还是制造出来的吧？

卫宫士郎是个会因自己无法做答的问题而痛苦的人，尽管问题与答案都是身外之物附加给某种东西特定情感的负担，摆脱不掉，索性背着一起上路了，恐怕到了踉踉跄跄的死胡同前，由于自己的神经感受得到一点麻疼，而欣喜不已。

追求幸福不是本能，他努力训练自己而达到的境界，就是想抢先把荆棘都崭断，然后用沾满鲜血的双手推搡着人往上。

──那样会产生满足的错觉吗？自我牺牲之类的。

“不用那么做的，前辈，真的、真的不需要。”

“可是，以樱的力气搬不动地下室的器具吧？好不容易趁慎二出院前有机会大扫除，不用因为扬起灰尘或发出吵闹声被指责。现在不做的话，就没有机会了。”

闻言，看着两个难得争执起来的人，rider噗哧一声，阖上书本走向前。

“我来帮忙樱吧，士郎去把其他杂物装箱就行了。”

“啊？喔......rider不用特别摀住嘴的。”虽然不知道有趣的原因在哪里。

女恶魔歪头，眨了眨眼，“我只是没想到士郎对那家伙的抱怨会那么直接。一下子就掌握了全部缺点，还会一一数清的感觉真奇妙。”

“奇妙吗？说是额外的麻烦比较妥当。”

要是当事人在场会指着自己的鼻头大骂吧？声称连这点事都无法处理妥当的恶魔滚回去另一边算了，硬着头皮的行为做多了，好像就忘记施展弱势明显更有用，至少对自己来说。

卫宫莫名想起来，刚从病床上醒来的慎二特别不安，时时刻刻一定要自己在旁边守着，嘴里总喊到有人要杀他，偏偏描述起受伤过程总是语无伦次，睫毛颤抖的频率如同欲盖弥彰， 卫宫能从中拣出的线索自然少之又少，但是，那个时候会搂住自己脖子寻求慰藉的master省心多了。

嚣张跋扈的原始性格，只有供魔的时候会啜泣般喊疼。

“是有点烦没错，但是......可以忍受。”

不如说走投无路而哭鼻子的时候，意外的有点可──卫宫走神了，离谱的是他居然有一瞬间觉得继续下去也没关系，玻璃隔层上的金属因为开合发出铿锵声，闪着光，他呆愣愣看着樱与rider遁入黑暗，然后僵硬转头，僵硬踏出步伐。

僵硬找到了几本布满灰尘的旧书本，泛黄的内页撰写着照顾年長者的笔记，是樱这个年纪少女的清秀字迹，顺便破解了慎二成功伪装成漫画栏架上的色情杂志，卫宫忽然平静下来，接着毫无波澜看着出版日期，三年前的就丢了吧，但是樱的照顾日记就......现在没在写，也没看到老人的踪迹，大概已经──

“前辈，地下室已经差不多了，要丢的我一起放在门口，你看看有没有想留下的。”

“好的，谢谢你。”一直被叫前辈而没做出什么实质贡献，总有些不好意思。

卫宫搔搔头，他走向门口，却看到了一个一想不到的器具。

“烤肉架？”这个尺寸似乎有点巨大？

卫宫仔细观察竖立在眼前的已经生锈的金属结构，直接把一整头动物放在上面，轮转起来，时间到了，似乎也能烤出鲜嫩的焦味。

“这、这是办派对用的吧？”

但是──间桐是会热情举办派对的家族吗？

“啊？算是吧......”轻描淡写带过了，樱不安扭紧了围裙的边缘，低下头，“虽然看起来很费工又过于铺张，但意外的能把食物......就、就是肉类都能烤的很熟，不过现在已经生锈了，所以──”

“这种程度的损坏我能修好哦。”卫宫说。

接着，他挽起上衣的袖口，活化右臂上的魔术回路，准备透析结构之时，却被拦截住了，卫宫抬头一看，是被框在小小屏幕里、一脸不满的慎二，正确来说，是rider拿着自己的手机，让卫宫与自己的master视频。

“那种垃圾就算修好了，我也不想由它那里烤出来的东西，一定会反胃的。”

直接淘汰，一旦损坏就不再有挽回余地。

这个人无情地恰到好处，正好对准了人类所有的缺陷在攻略啊。

至少卫宫是这么解读这番话里的意味，以至于他错过了樱与rider的表情，不看也好，安心下来，总之，慎二果然还是慎二的感觉，既任性又自我，彷佛已经从无端在路上被人袭击的阴影走出来了。

那这样的话──长达两个礼拜的回归，自然要让卫房舒适无比，另外一方面，相隔的时间差不多让自己变虚弱了，上街时还能被人掌握住行踪，跟慎二一起多吃蛋白质不无小补好了，卫宫没多想，他理所当然开口问道：“正巧，今天太阳很大，衣物十分容易就晒干了。所以......”

“慎二比较喜欢什么颜色的床单？我可以提前收进来。”

语毕，屏幕对面的脸孔瞬间爆红，大声叫嚷着，“喂！我说过要隐讳吧？隐讳的意思你到底懂不懂！哪条都不要！”

“......我没有别的意思。”一脸无辜的卫宫说。

真的一点都没有。

但是，照慎二刚刚的回答，‘哪条都不要’照隐讳的意思是代表──

伤员刚出院，会不会太刺激了啊？

卫宫用五味杂陈的眼神回望，语重心长劝戒，“慎二，人的腰很重要，你这样以后上了年纪会受苦的。”

“等等，我不是指要在床以外的地方──不要擅自误解了！”

唉，还是收深蓝色那条好了。

即使耳边的怒吼十分刺耳，恶魔没有挂断，只是无奈的视线飘向较为平靜的远方，途中掠过一眼放送新闻的电视，心中升起疑惑，最近都是同一条未解迷案呢。

因为刚好到周年了吗？

──关于三年前的大规模人口失踪事件。


	4. 04

他总是喜欢上不了解自己的人。

也许把频率副词去掉更吻合，但间桐慎二没有，他得让自己相信卫宫士郎并非独一无二，如约而至的恶魔收起翅膀，用没有伤疤的胳膊把自己抱起，光滑柔软的皮肤下包裹着数以万计致人于死的神经讯息，慎二失去思考的时间，他紧抓对方的背，呻吟与叹息压抑而泄，搜肠刮肚之后，慎二憎恨对方的清醒，卫宫澄澈的目光刺痛了自己的眼，漫长的独白绕过心脏，绕过灵魂，躲过所有怦然跳动，坦承相见的机会扼杀怀中，随着股间的湿润，扑面而来的气息堵住了他的嘴，不是一个吻，真正的吻不会为咬破自己的嘴唇而歉疚——本该流连忘返，他们学会假装云淡风轻。

“不舒服吗？”

软嚅的鼻音贴着耳畔。低沉的抚触挑起了一丝不安，慎二不自在撇过头，从精神末梢传来的快感却让他明白卫宫对自己的身体了如指掌，作为报复、手指毫不犹豫按进了蓬松的橘色发丝，乱无目的搓揉着，试图往后推却没得逞，只能口头上抱怨道：“啃得太狠了，别把牙印咬的到处都是。我明天可不想穿长袖。”

“最近变冷了，穿长袖才是正常的吧？”

——可恶。这个恶魔是明知故问吗？

刚刚那句话的重点明明不在那里，如此耿耿于怀的自己看起来不是很可笑吗？

近乎自暴自弃，慎二搂住卫宫的颈间，将头靠在上磨蹭着。

既温暖又飘忽，恶魔的掌心与搔过自己臀部的尾巴。

这不是恋爱。是全世界最温柔的凌迟。

乱纷纷涌来，像雪花般坠落，慎二希望那是纯白，一旦握住就化最适合。

不需要留下任何线索，不需要抓住细节，不负责任地、肆意放任他的情感茁壮，从对方一无所知的瞳眸生出了芽，所有荒谬与贫乏的词语从嘴角浮现又消失，慎二陷入了相同的错误，他却不认为是重蹈覆辙，因为恶魔没有吻他。

卫宫始终没有吻他。

他们的唇贴着唇，恶魔吸吮着流转其中的魔力。

裸露的足部交迭在一起，脚趾头缩扯住床单的一处，然后缩起，汗水散落开来，渗二听见比玻璃破碎还要美妙的声音，硬生生挤入自己身体里面，想要掏出干呕的内脏，慎二的意识在阳光下慢慢融化，他必须证明自己没有误入歧途，早晨的宣泄过于恍惚，落下的视线丝丝缕缕编成网，勒得人喘不过气。

搞得你好像也含情脉脉，缠绵入了戏。

“我说，怎么感觉卫宫你这次特别......”

是错觉也罢，慎二是卷起舌尖、试图运用确切的词语，一不小心就把心声嘀咕出来，“特别黏人？”

语毕，恶魔愣住了。

收束在腰间的力道变得更紧，不知所措原来是这样表达的吗？

慎二吃痛扭动着身躯，藏在深邃眼睛的光咯登熄灭了，徒留钳具的余热，卫宫的环抱没有离开，慎二还是被烫伤了，不用检查就知道一定有瘀青，乌紫蔓延一大片，到了隔天体育课无法参加不然自己的伤势会被围观的地步，为什么呢？

明明不可能那么渴望我。

慎二凑上前，寻求一个会让自己受伤的答案，远比自我剖析还要简单。

沉默蔓延许久。

终于，卫宫开口，干哑的低声像是燃尽的枯枝，“快到了。”

“所有恶魔力量集体变得脆弱的时候，在一年中最圆的满月夜。”

——告诉我可以吗？这是人类需要知道的知识吗？

也许对魔术师是，然而，从来没有一个恶魔亲口论证过。慎二瞪大眼。

这不是恋爱。不是的。

他想杀掉那一瞬间想要冲上去摀住对方嘴巴的自己。

装作若无其事的慎二，开玩笑似地，遮住对方的眼睛，“那样子不就很容易干掉你吗？给我认真点，别到时候保护不好自己的master，我可不需要没有用的——”

“我不会让你受伤的。”坚定的口吻。

湿意落在额前的刘海，服贴着，像是失去帆的船，再也无法远行。

说谎。

缩起的握力搁得他发疼，肩膀一颤一抖的，差点疼得哭出来。

这个恶魔在说谎，不必探究原因，恶魔本身就是会欺骗人类的生物。

不可能一直待在自己身边的，慎二早就明白。

不出意料，他即将得到责怪卫宫的资格。

——生命中第一次，只有自己亏欠对方的份。

这不是恋爱，肯定被什么冲昏了头，待会恢复过来，就会开始后悔。

“慎二，我不知道你的愿望。”

恶魔敏锐的视觉不曾失去效用，像是要透过掌心的血肉完整看透自己似的，“我也不明白你说不出口的原因，不知道你到底在害怕什么。”

“可是，相信我也没有关系吧？”

没有其他人了，即使血脉相拥的老家伙、提前死去的父母都没有说过。

更别说同样被困在原地的妹妹。

现在，像是某种心血来潮脱口而出了。

你到底还要把自己的烂好心践踏成什么样才甘心？到底要把束缚住别人的枷锁扯紧到多么窒息才情愿？慎二想象恶魔负担着盲人的笨拙，搞不好就能牵着这个人向前走了，搞不好。

搞不好即使在后退，也能制造出幸福的错觉。

这不是恋爱。重申着，一次又一次。

他的心像是被硬生生挖出来，被强迫上下弹跳，胃袋跟着一同翻搅。

全都混成一团。

“我......”我想离开这个家，然后远走高飞，再也不要回来。

管其他人去死，自己能活下去就好了，这么自私自利的‘梦想’，只能说是野心，想要苟延残喘，因为太可怕了，阴魂不散的——

忽然，慎二回过神，扯开嘴角，“我要成为真正的魔术师。”

诡谲的灯火在他眼底燃起，忽明忽暗，卫宫的反应近乎缄默，注视着这一场豪无改变的现况，直到对方娓娓道来，“间桐家的魔术刻印欠缺了很大一部分，所以必须修复完毕，才能植入继承人的身体。”

——那个继承人肯定是我。间桐家长男胸有成竹表态，“从三年前就决定了。”

“怎么才能修复刻印？”恶魔问。

“啊？过程不关你的事，只要作为我的servant好好待着就行了。”

——待在这里等死。安静闭上眼，只是不会如同我掌心底下那么温热罢了。

未来遥不可及，他不可能为现在放弃一切。

慎二的所有悸动像是天生破了洞，平庸而无谓淌入的情感始终会找到出口，他望着那股流水离开，看着自己无法溶解的残骸放声大笑，也许卫宫不懂，卫宫压根就不懂，这个恶魔要是明白，就会知道今天的自己多么愚昧。

只有肤浅的人才能完全了解自己。

慎二触碰不到卫宫的灵魂，但一想到没有人可以触碰到，隔着层层厚铁而暧昧不明的灰烬就变得和蔼了，他无法吹散那盆骨灰，也不需要知道里头曾经埋葬着谁。

反正等卫宫变成尘埃时，自己也会不屑一顾吧？

“你呀，真是倒霉。”居然被我这种人召唤出来。

“嗯？”恶魔歪头，“不会哦。”

理所当然诉说着，抿起嘴，接着露出疑惑的神态，随着一抹极瞬而逝的微笑，悠远而漫长望着远方，“仔细想一想，也许以后就没有机会了。”

他总是这样，总是没在看我。慎二想。

“没有机会？”什么意思？

“待在这个世界，遇见慎二或者遇见樱和rider，都是很难能可贵的经验。”

因为恶魔每次受召唤的时空都有所不同吗？

所以全部的相遇是穿越无数时间的一次巧合？

——无聊透顶。这个恶魔到底在透过召唤在怀念什么？曾经逝去的美好时光？

就像是‘自己’不该存在一样。

慎二撇了撇嘴，他缩在卫宫怀里，赤裸的上半身被对方遮挡住光的阴影罩住，羽睫上的水珠，刚落下就要撞进灵魂，慎二将头埋进对方的颈窝中躲开了，所以他看不见卫宫的表情，恶魔一副了却心事的模样，告别不该寂静无声，除非不打算再相遇。

慎二不知道十七岁的卫宫士郎到底跟现在差多少，可他着迷的脸庞的确显示着那个年纪的纯朴与刚正，与自己截然不同，凡是有一点相似，自己立刻能找到嫌弃的理由。可惜，他们真的一点都不像。

太好了——

因为不是恋爱，所以当先抛弃对方的那个人也没关系。

他不知道卫宫会不会原谅自己，但他知道卫宫迟早会原谅所有人。

——所以还是不让他原谅好了。

心头一片荒凉，某个声音冒出来，于是慎二没有为自己辩解，还不到时候，卫宫的手强而有力、解开自己的拉链，慎二顺势卧倒在在窗户照进月光的一端，是快要盈满的望，而在上俯视的恶魔则贴上来。

卫宫漫不经心吻了他。


	5. 05

卫宫士郎没想到，自己那么快会和传说中的“远坂”相遇。

黑暗消融在眼底所及之处，恶魔撑着伞，淅淅沥沥落入耳畔，慎二离走前嘱咐自己站在原地就好，所以他没去看雨，卫宫的脚伫立在泥泞前，杂草虬曲成一团湿淋淋的土味，被水珠洗净的墓碑搁着骇人的温度，骨灰彷佛从枯冢中徒然生出绿意，卫宫的视线漫无目的掠过陌生的名字，他不是该去沉湎的人，恶魔的过往不会褪色，即使挤压到不成形，一点锈蚀都沾不上，卫宫盯着软了一截的线香渐渐熄灭。

最后定格在远坂名前。

背着光，袖口自然收不拢冷风。

单调重复的等待，正符合自己这个不合时宜的存在。

香断了。

从神社取来的水，让恶魔隐隐抗拒，如同他会刻意避开十字架过于锋利的光。

黑发少女踮着脚尖，在献花之前，又撒了一次水。

卫宫望着镂刻的年岁停留在十年前，透光的边缘刺得眼睛生疼，他没有泪水，眼眶当然不会发红，但他见过咬紧牙关、一脸被欺负狠的慎二，卡在嗓子里的安抚语句没花多少时间组织，不痛不痒说出口，随着呻吟一同摔碎，也许是不够动摇，耳鬓厮磨时，那双截骨分明的手总会遮住卫宫的眼，今天也是如此，在他意识到两人居然一路上牵着手之前突兀松开，苍白无力，被轻易揉捏住，慎二明明要他站在原地，却一开始料到自己不会跟上前。

每一次接触，都像把尘埃抚去一般轻柔。

——这样不行吗？没有闪闪发光，视线也不打算离开，无法吐露恰如其分的话，无法掰开久闭的心扉，没有回音，卫宫连自己和对方哪个是一堵无法推倒的墙都不知道，凡是有钥匙，总可以试图打开什么，可惜，他们没有可以硬生生挖下一块递补对方缺陷的部份，这才发现，活到最后，连悲伤都成了自私的模样。

“你是谁？”远坂凛开口问。

雨打滑在伞边，防着布料湿透，卫宫头一低，只见那停留在不远处的鞋尖踏着清脆的步伐来到自己面前，少女拨弄发梢，指尖全是花朵散发出的清香，秀丽的眉目舒坦，眼底流光转动，手一伸就把卫宫递出的伞推开来。

恶魔突然觉得黑伞屏蔽下的红毛衫太过鲜明，回忆中慎二谈吐到这名字，明目张胆的爪牙缩了又缩，蜷曲成一种泛泛而谈的从容，少女白皙的长腿前后靠一起，他的主人总是在气馁咽下肚之前，像是故意撑撑自己而集了气，谁知道是怎么回事？

屏蔽了不甘心后的各种踰矩发言，能勉强用胜负欲来定义吗？

毕竟，慎二对属于自己的东西很随意。

绝对不会好好珍惜的，从发现无法拥有的那一刻也决心要利用到极限。

瘦韧的腰身斜下，卫宫避开直视，少女松开攅紧的手，呼出一口气，“总觉得最近常常看到你。”

——应该不是错觉吧？

可我今天是第一次见到你。

卫宫不着边际想，要是搭话的人还是Lancer，自己大概会立即转身吧？

但是，这一次的对象是绘声绘影活在众人描述之中、行为与德性近乎无敌的少女，优等生鲜少说出赘语，远坂拍了拍自己肩上仍未化入针织的水珠，进而审视的态度在卫宫看来在劫难逃，“我直接问了，关、关于间桐，你们最近走的特别近吧？......对此，你抱持的想法是？”

“很在意吗？”卫宫歪头。

“那不是理所当——”

意识到哪里不对，远坂猛然回神，抿起嘴，不情不愿说道：“也不到非常在意的程度，至少还可以吃下饭啦，加上一定程度的好奇，我从没看那孩子跟哪个人走那么近，而且，毕、毕竟是认识的后辈，所以不免......”

少女低下头，盯着自己的脚尖看。

卫宫见对方耳朵正发红着，喃喃自语随即传到耳畔，“有点担心，只是有一点点而已。”

莫名熟悉的语调。狡猾不起来，一下子就被戳穿了。

如此笨拙的关心使听者一愣，卫宫有点懵，因为他记得慎二说过这个人是同年级生。

不过，还是老老实实指出自己master在视野中消失的方向，“总之，要找慎二的话，往那里一直走就能遇到了。”

“啊？”

远坂的神色转为愕然，“我找慎二做什么？倒不如说，能永远避开就好了。”

下一秒，少女紧皱着眉头，推断出一个不乐观的事实，“难道你和慎二也有交情？”

——也？什么意思？

卫宫脑袋运转不过来，企图思考深一些的意念把他拉进更混乱的漩涡中，“......刚刚不是你先提到间桐？”

“当然不是慎二啊。”远坂反驳，“我说的......怎么想都是樱吧？”

“间桐”几乎是被咬牙切齿念出来的姓氏。

要是卫宫有注意到这个细节，将会多一些线索，此时，他在思考另一件事，身为恶魔，隐藏踪迹的能力绝对优于常人，今天是因为拖着慎二来祭拜樱说的亲属，所以才现了身，而远坂能在日常频繁观察到自己基本上不可能，除非对方的身分并非普通人，这就代表着——

“原来是慎二的朋友，我倒是没想过这个可能。”

远坂瞪大了眼，眼睫颤动，小小的惊呼被良好的家教束缚住，到嘴角转为气音替代，双肩膀不由得紧绷起来，像是说服自己般嗫嚅：“朋友啊......能跟慎二和平对话十分钟，正常人忍耐一下还是可以做到？只能这么认为了。”

接着，五味杂陈注视过来，“你该不会只是一个单纯的老好人吧？”

......樱和rider似乎也这么试探过，可方式委婉多了。

卫宫眨了眨眼，嘴角微微上扬，露出尴尬的笑容，许久未见的直觉告诫自己敷衍没有好处，但他没有其他选择了，设想下场的瞬间脊背一凉，连摇摆的时间都失去，在远坂的步步逼近下，说出了实话——自己的真名。

幸好，对于恶魔最简单的言灵，早在魔术师过度滥用下寻得破解之道了。

“称呼你为卫宫君，没问题吧？”

“......没问题。”能解释一下反应突然平淡下来、还频频点头的理由就好了。

因为卫宫没有说出口，少女听不到他心中的疑惑，自然没有解释，深邃如海的蓝色眼眸一瞇，远坂将双手摆在身后，微微弯下腰来，特别朝卫宫冒着冷汗的脸庞望去，语调在淡淡的违和中顺滑而过，添上一股了然的味道，“本来想说后会有期。不过，都这么明显了......也无所谓。”

“——那就明天见吧，卫宫君。”

＊＊＊

间桐慎二回到自己召唤的恶魔身边时，卫宫正发着呆。

基于挺罕见、又是可以奚落对方的理由，所以他不怀好意开口了，“要不是这里是人间，你搞不好一不注意被更厉害的家伙干掉了。”

不说还好，说了嗓音跟着痒起来，没了调侃填充，喉咙空荡荡暴露在解扣的衫领后，卫宫眼底的光没有被踏成碎块，依旧是清澈一片，说是无畏是因为慎二不想用不以为然，刻薄的试探是没有刀柄的白刃，他不知道该怎么握，就撞上一堵白墙，轻浅划过、漆落地不着痕迹，明明身高差不多，慎二却总是要抬头才能窥见眼前人的神色，毫无公平可言，他等了一会，见卫宫无暇顾己，悻悻然肩一缩、撇开哆嗦，径自向前走。

步伐正要迈出，就听到身后一声问。

“今天祭拜的是人......慎二的父亲吧？”

“啧，樱多管闲事跟你说了？”

没有反驳就是默认。

卫宫心神领会跟了上去，慎二其实走得很慢，摆出一副毫无兴致的脸，看也不看自己，零星的花火被扑灭，雨落过后，秋浮云间，风还没吹起来，眉头的不悦脆得像要落下灰，忽然一阵干涩涌上卫宫的咽喉，他隐约明白这样相处的时间没剩多久。

为什么呢？

——慎二咋舌了，锋芒在背，头还没转过去，一股高于自己体温的气息包裹住脖颈，他僵硬了十秒钟，围巾的重量比卫宫眼底的注视还轻，恶魔熟练无比将前后端束好，从头到尾，慎二都没在意对方到底说了什么。

直到卫宫问，“你祭拜时间挺短的，间桐家只有一个人葬在这里吗？”

闻言，慎二一顿，随即扯起嘴角，露出扭曲的笑容。

“啊，是啊，毕竟那个老家伙的身体没什么用。”

阴错阳差能够死时有全尸，该说是幸运，还是连利用价值都没有的废物呢？

慎二想起封印指定的容器和器官限制，对普通人来说毫无限制可言，地下室的冷冻柜还埋着母亲最初的细胞，偏偏留着一半血脉的自己什么也无法继承，间桐鹤野教会自己的只有从低处俯瞰高处那样理所当然的失败，慎二不置可否。

——不过，那个人也不能说是罪魁祸首。

想到自己的未来可能也是要埋葬在这里，慎二不禁打从脚跟升起恶寒。

一只虫子爬过树梢，被雨淋湿而无法展翅，跟自己又有什么差别？

“慎二的魔术回路数目很低，不要勉强比较好。”

简直就像是被强制激活一样，而且是反复再反复，运用强制力高的阵法打开摇摇欲坠的开关，利用月光最黯淡的时候召唤出恶魔，从地下室走出来时，卫宫非常清楚自己不是第一只，但没想太多，现在回忆起来，一切实在过于蹊跷，他不太放心，“没有明确的愿望，是无法得到自己所想要的结果。”

因为魔术师是利用自己灵魂的价值与恶魔交易。

一旦有所动摇，将会功亏一篑。

然而，这话到了慎二耳边，完全变了味道。

他狠狠瞪着欲言又止的卫宫，“你是在说我的决心不够？要是决心不够，我干嘛还待在那个鬼地方，谁会想跟那种东西共处——”

嘎然而止，无法连贯的语句在慎二猛然抿嘴时断了声。

眼珠子转了又转，最后楞着闭上眼皮，深吸一口气，他扬言：“你说的根本无关紧要，只要把间桐家的刻印修复好，魔力的储存量要多少有多少。”

就算是无能为力的自己，也能作为一个真正的魔术师活下去吧？

他知道樱不会来碍事的，虽然对方沉迷部活的理由一个也找不到，但是眼不见为净。

太久了，久远到慎二忘了自己本来就没有翅膀。

对此，卫宫沉默不语，提了一口别的，“不过，应该还有别的人吧？”

“不然，年纪算起来对不上，之前扫除的时候也看到了类似轮椅的设置，还有从樱书房拿去丢弃的书籍，有几本都是关于临终看护的，这几年间......是不是有间桐家别的人也去世了？”

既然埋在墓地里的只有慎二父亲一个人，那另一个人的尸体又会在哪里？

恶魔的猜测像个响亮的耳光啪一声打落在地，答者扭了扭脖子，发出支离破碎的笑声，既讽刺又光怪陆离，难得停顿一下继续说：“有哦，间桐家的......家主？爷爷死了。”

说着说着，慎二的嘴角越咧越大，“在三年前。”


	6. 06

“爷爷死在三年前了哦。”

慎二回答地掷地有声，坐落尾端的死亡时间却轻捻在嘴边，跟着眼底的阴恻恻弯成一抹恰如其分的笑，光芒顿时骤失，卫宫的心跳被拨快，他望着靛色发丝从对方耳梢落下，不经意裹住白皙的脸，只剩细瘦的脖颈露了下出来，冷得像雪，不知何时手指勾着围巾扯了大半。

卫宫平白无故从中读出一点干巴巴的嘲弄。

——这个人不会知道，自己现在看起来多么摇摇欲坠。

从里到外都散发出一种无处可逃的味道，等不及石阶生苔就脚底踩空，卫宫的掌心贴着那张脸，晚秋的空气既湿又滑，归去的路途不颠簸，他却有预感两个人会顺着同一条路越走越远，要说名为父亲的墓碑能够给予未来不可名状的告诫，根本是个伪命题，慎二的模样分毫不含思念，连怨怼都少得可怜，卫宫不解，思索是无果的，他顿了顿问道：“你希望恶魔能完成的愿望到底是什么？”

不可能只是伴随在身旁吧？赌上自己性命、召唤恶魔的原由

培育魔术师和为人父母是两个截然不同的选项。

卫宫拥有的生前记忆其实不多，至少在模糊的画面中，他没有祭拜过任何人——应该要去的，可是去了就好像承认对方已经离世，不愿意承认也好，拒绝去面对也罢，棺盒中埋葬的不是他的憧憬，梦想在被继承的那一刻，没有人会死亡。

“我以前提过吧？在成为恶魔之前，我是做为人类生活在这个世界的。”

没来由的倾诉欲有些旺盛，卫宫脱口而出，“切嗣他…… ”

见慎二一脸愕然，补充道：“切嗣是收养我的人，同时也是个魔术师。”

“他——”

“就是他把你培养成一副烂好人样后，就撒手不管的？”

不协和音一奏，豆大的汗珠凝在慎二额角，卫宫僵硬的空白一闪而过，接着阴影遁入眼中，指尖的茧扣着皮下的血管，纹丝不动，青筋一条条显现，过于炙热的触碰让慎二不寒而栗，他强压下提心吊胆的得瑟，假装蛮不在乎，落到嘴外的一整句都磕磕碰碰，“我、我说的是实话啊。”

“是你这家伙察觉不到，明明每个部分都很扭曲！” 

越来越连贯，音调高亢起来，慎二才反应过来自己在做什么傻事，红晕爬上他的两颊，硬着头皮，若是以前的自己是搔刮对方领地刚干的漆渍，这一次是侵堂入室直踩逆麟了吧？忍着心脏半边疼痛窜过，一瞬间紧缩的悸动让瞳眸瞪得又楞又亮，他无法否定自己异常的雀跃，话赶着舌尖上的弹音流放， “以为自己被招惹之后，不发脾气就是温柔吗？”

——那是因为你根本不在乎！

你不在乎别人怎么对待自己，你不在乎那行为之中暗藏的意思，不在乎对方的立场，一昧想要从自己的角度去挽回已经化作余烬的悲剧，你没有亲眼看着，却被魔法阵的呼唤惊动，所谓的愿望从一开始就作废，因为——

你没在看我。

慎二根本不想去听卫宫的过往，他不想让对方像个人，都已经成为不老不死的恶魔了，为什么还要怀念过去？也许当事人没有发觉，语调漫长中拖沓着一股倦怠，差一个转身的距离，他能离开这不清不楚的氛围，可脚动不了，卫宫的视线还停留在自己轻视切嗣的口吻中，紧绷着脸色，“慎二，你应该发觉了吧？自己能供给的魔力越来越少，这并不是召唤我之后才发生的，而是在更早以前。”

“有意识的状态下，让自己的魔术回路透支，这样会进而耗损生命力。”

这话卫宫说得艰难，松开手，扼住对方骨骼的喀吱作响消失——最近才发现、庆幸的是还能挽救，照理说身体机能会抢先阻止，头痛欲裂要念出拗口的魔术咒法也难上加难，但是卫宫有前车之鉴，闭上眼彷佛回到童年，浮现的是那张安详的寂静面容，不免口干舌燥，艰难说：“这是切嗣当年的死因。”

＊＊＊

贪生怕死，即使苟延残喘也要活下去。

——应该是这样的人吧？拥有作为魔术师的欲望，缺乏作为魔术师的尊严。

然而，卫宫一路上被下了强制令闭着嘴，被慎二一个任从自便的背影甩在身后，他看着眼前人晃荡的肩膀，头疼起来，偏偏对方有恃无恐的模样更让人心烦，以慎二的性格，卫宫真的不相信对方会坐以待毙，死到临头突然拿全家去献祭魔神还真有可能，身为一个以弓术与制剑为长才的恶魔，他不擅长突破限制人身自由的禁令，幸好慎二的资质更糟糕，但是在他自己构析了一下阵法，赫然发现这强制令是樱的。

……狐假虎威还大摇大摆，没有看过更不要脸的人了。

而且站在自家门口还不掏钥匙，偏偏要按着门铃响半天，锁一开，他们俩人都被rider瞪了一眼，卫宫默默向对方还来不及夹进书签的内页道歉，书脊是他看不懂的文字，看符号的模样像俄文，顺势一想，间桐的历史似乎就是起源于那块土地的，慎二懒得讲解，但樱会尽心尽力说明。

以前自己不会多想，如今卫宫陷入禁言令的郁闷中。

魔术师家族只有一个继承人，一般会选择最有天赋的孩子。

只有那个孩子才能继承本家的魔术刻印，进而学习全部的术法。

慎二说自己可以继承，但怎么看拥有魔术天赋的人都是樱。

而现在——

“这家伙太吵了，索性让他闭嘴，樱呢？她在哪？”慎二瞇起眼，目光扫过有口难言的卫宫，耸了耸肩，“算了，无所谓，反正让她晚餐后解咒，还能多清净一些时间。”

不要仗着别人的帮助，施自己都解不开的咒术啊……

自己算得上任劳任怨了吧？

进了厨房，卫宫盯着慎二路上恶趣味买的粉红色围裙，如果不是尺寸的问题，他真想偷偷跟樱换一下，对方的相对朴素多了，搅拌着汤汁，瓦斯上的蓝色火焰微微晃动，直到少女姗姗来迟，踮着脚尖跑下楼梯，卫宫的声带才得以再次振动，但他难以应付频频替兄长鞠躬道歉的慌乱语气。

“对不起，我没想到哥哥会用在前辈身上，真的、真的非常抱歉！下次他要的时候，我一定会问清楚——”

“没、没关系，总之不是樱的错。”

头皮发麻，因为樱一直给于自己的印象都是居家且温顺的少女，也许是有rider站在一旁形成对比，不过对方是樱凭借自己意志召唤出来的恶魔吧？这一家召唤恶魔之后，采取的手段未免平和得太有蹊跷，卫宫犹豫了一下，还是问出口。

“樱召唤rider后许的愿望，能跟我说吗？”

闻言，少女一愣，将耳边的发丝拨往后，红色缎带若隐若现，视线低垂，“并没有什么特别的理由，大概要让前辈失望了，我当时只是希望……希望rider能一直在身边，永远不会离开。”

“以我的能力，只能许下这种愿望，对不起。”

唇轻起，真诚与卑微参和在一起，划过脸庞的指甲透明而轻盈，有什么正摇曳着，也有不为所动的思绪漂浮在上，彷佛存在于此就是不切实际的错觉，樱的侧颊酡红，像是好不容易找到了可以分享秘密的同伴，下一秒，眼中的光又黯淡下来，不知所谓道着歉。

——不知怎么，看得出来不是谎言。

但没有重量。

“怎么会？”

卫宫下意识低喃，“我觉得那是很好的愿望。”

无声的抽噎，停留在樱望向自己的目光，叹息随之殒落，对方的欲言又止搁在心餐盘中的一角，他们默契地不发一语，开始了今晚的烹饪，途中卫宫思绪不由得横走出疆，他总觉得自己错过了一些线索，直到樱端着香气四溢的菜肴走出厨房，空荡荡的脑袋才找到端倪。

少女所说的是希望恶魔陪伴在自己身边。

——然而，在不清楚对方来历、得以相处之前，绝对不是一个召唤之前就能决定的愿望吧？

是途中改变了主意，还是原有的问题已经迎刃而解了？

弱小的低等邪恶生物可以轻易打发，但是人型恶魔绝不在范畴中，抱有的决心也需要翻倍，从其中寻找情感的寄托还要冒着被背叛的风险，一般人做不出来，只能说是过于巧合，而这种巧合过于狭隘，卫宫不打算把机率放在那，他的视线转移到少女纪录食谱的笔记本，跟樱常常谈论着不同菜色，他大致知道其中的内容，但是……只有一个地方没有出现，就显得稀奇了。

间桐家偏好的口味，跟临终前需要注意饮食的老者截然不同。

扫除中——唯独缺的就是食谱。


	7. 07

再次被猩红色眼瞳凝视时，卫宫士郎不免心底发毛。

垂钓者手一挥，光滑的弧线从斜阳下飞跃而落，像把白刃一刀刀割开视野，细密的云涌流过彩霞，彷佛油画上劣质的红漆，更像他早晨失神切进手指的伤口，现在还滴着未干的血，站岗的蓝发男子挪着脚步靠近卫宫脚边的水桶，耳环上的光晃了又晃，坚实的臂膀提着吊钩上挣扎的鱼，Lancer手一甩，卫宫的鞋尖瞬间被沾湿，然而，恶魔还在想呆在间桐家就无法痊愈的原因。

直到腥味和楞大的眼珠一起窜进鼻尖，Lancer的手在自己面前挥了挥，卫宫回过神，他见对方吊儿郎当一笑，指向即将落幕的天空——其中最亮的一圈说：“今天是满月哦，小子。”

显而易见，一轮皓光高挂，透过远处观望没有阴影、白亮无暇，同时是个不大不小的噩耗，今晚是恶魔最为虚弱的时刻，同类会想尽办法避开争斗，理论上，他应该找个安身立命的地方藏起来，恶魔的灵魂不会死亡，不被死后的世界所接受，但恶魔的身躯是支撑魔力的容器，灰飞烟灭代表着契约到头......这时，卫宫低下头，他的指头刺痛起来

Lancer吹着口哨，走进拍了拍少年的肩，挑眉说：“这样吧，当作是熟客的回馈，今天店已经关了，你下次有机会再来，我会给成本价的。”

“......你可以决定价钱吗？”明明是个领时薪的店员。

卫宫咕哝着心底的疑惑，由于不想战败在Lancer过于灿烂的笑容中，硬着头皮再反驳，“而且我只是刚好经过这里罢了，也不是店门口，不代表我要买——”

“不得不说，小子你真是一点都不上道，是想捡便宜才来渔港附近的吧？”嫌麻烦似地搔了搔鬓角，Lancer叹了口气，一语道破之后，不忘揶揄道： “那总该说点好听的话啊。”

“我又不喜欢你今天的渔获。”

“真可惜，那要是全半价呢？”Lancer开玩笑说道，然后他见少年的态度不对，来不及阻止，卫宫的钱包已经掏出来了。

“不会吧？对我来说，绝对是亏本生意，你还当真？”

“顾客可是上帝哦，你不照刚刚自己说的，我就去找店主说。”

后一句是临头大难，偏偏前一句话惹得Lancer更不舒服，不耐烦抓着头皮，“说这种话对得起你自己的身分吗？还上帝......”

“平时脾气挺好的，只在砍价特别强势，到底是怎么回事啊？”

“总比全部时候都非常讨人厌又别扭好吧？”语一出，脑海中一个明确对象都没有浮现，但本能驱使着卫宫启口，撇开Lancer愣住的模样，他深深觉得畅快，好像自己早就想这么说了，而另一方面——价钱是绝对不会让步的。

海风徐徐，蓝发男子眼中如同平静的水面慢慢沉淀着，倏忽被浑然一搅，全都乱了套，本来懵然张嘴的姿态随即瓦解，Lancer了然似地点了几下头，手一伸扶着前额，无可抑止笑了，肩膀抖动的幅度越来越大，从喉咙挤碎的声音扎着卫宫胸闷，更不料对方突然抬头，玩味的口吻带着隐隐复杂，“那你要失望了，小子。”

“今天就算了。但我可以立誓，你下次再来的话，加上失口的半价，我会通通算给你的。”

又强调了一句，“只要你再来。”

接着，Lancer态度峰回路转，惬意的语调又出现了，“不过，我看你这样心眼完全用不对地方的家伙可能——”

“喂！你们两个还待在这里做什么？快回去！”

没等他说完，语句的尾端被不远处的叫唤打断，远方巡逻的人员已经拿着长棍匆匆走过来，高声喊叫道： “这里准点时就会关闭，无关人士通通离开！既然知道三年前的事件，就明白绝不保证生命安全，所以给我快点——什么？又是你？”拉开帽沿，双眼恶狠狠瞪着Lancer黄色夏威夷衫，“原来是你这家伙！上次还把劝导的人揍了一顿，到底是想——”

“烦死了，老子想在哪里钓鱼就在哪里钓。”

“哈？已经明文规定了，上一次的教训还不够吗！”

面对大呼小叫的对方，Lancer转过身，丝毫不为所动，还挖着耳朵，从手指吹了一口气，“多管闲事的人明明就是大叔你，反正我在这会没事，是你同事当时根本不听劝就直接打过来要赶人，我那是正当防卫，正当防卫......好像能这么用吧？算了，麻烦死了。”

“一点反省态度都没有，你、你简直——”

涨红着脸，当卫宫还没摸清楚状况时，对方矛头一转，直接对着自己质问道：“那你在这里的理由又是什么？看起来还是学生，明天不用上课吗？还是要我通知你家里人？

黄色的警戒布条，这时恰好映入卫宫眼帘，他才明白自己肯定有所不妥，正想开口解释，忽然灵机一动询问道：“不好意思，我不知道有规定......但这里以前发生过什么事吗？”

“人、人口失踪。”顿了一下，冷汗从脸上留下，赶紧掏出手帕擦了擦，“是大规模的人口失踪。”

“现在有纪录的失踪名单，每个都没有下文，即使上头着重调查也毫无头绪。”

“还不是因为根本没说实话，情况不好好说出来，谁会知道？”Lancer截断对方的解释，无趣扫过那张映满恐惧的脸庞，打了哈欠，“其实根本瞒不下来，既然在这里工作总见过吧？是你们通通不相信自己，然后朝着奇怪的方向无能为力，说到底人类就是——”

“——你要我怎么相信？”

膨胀的气球一下子被戳破了，卫宫还没找出对方情绪溃堤的关键，抢先一步的吼叫震耳欲聋，“你要我怎么说得出口？根本不会有人在乎，那不是他们想要的答案！上一个说实话的人，已经被送进病......”立即摀住口，痛苦喘息着，身体蜷曲成一团。

卫宫赶紧上前安抚，他压低语气，“你别激动，慢慢说看到了什么。我想知道，不会说出去的，所以请你......不拜托你务必要——”

无论劝导什么，对方都一副坚决否定的模样。

卫宫心一横，擅自跟今天的晚餐迟到请了假条，“你不说的话，我就一直呆在这里了。”

“怎么连你也——”

“哎呀，大叔这小子某方面来说比我还要固执哦，随便敷衍可不行。”

语毕，Lancer不解自己又被狠狠瞪着的原因，无辜眨了眨眼。

那张嘴开了又开，困顿了一会，终于断断续续吐露，“我、我一开始没看清楚，以为那是错觉，是恶梦，反正怎么都可以，就不能是真的！可、可是他有一张脸，在笑，还伸着爪子过来抓、抓人，我不知道到底有多大，可一定不是人，一定不是动物之类的！那、那是一种怪、怪物！”

激动到心脏下一刻就会迸出胸膛，像是说服自己一般，不断点头，“没错、没错，是从港下的水面冒出来的怪物，那是——海怪！”

＊＊＊

阖上门，卫宫看着空荡荡灯色黯淡的餐桌。

慎二坐在另一端，双手交合，撑着自己的下颚，悠悠说道：“你比我想象的还要晚。”

一张脸挂不上笑容，陷在窗外星空照进的角落，可怕的不是黑暗，是人发现烛光无法照到自己身上的时候，面对满月洒落，指尖的血液开始窜流，卫宫不为所动，他不管对方阴阳怪气的强嘴，径直问：“间桐家的魔术是什么属性？”

“你觉得现在是你有立场提问吗？啊，不......其实告诉你也没关系，不如说，你自己能稍微察觉到吧？”慎二冷哼一声，轻松将银制餐具把玩在指尖，眼睛一瞥，卫宫顺着他的视线看向吊钟的指针，转动了一个弧度，马上确定了，在回到原点之前他们还有时间，恶魔呼出一口气，走向前、俯下身掐住对方下颚说：“告诉我。”

——我要你亲口说。

“可这又有什么意义？”

慎二勾起嘴角，他甚至自己凑近卫宫，在耳边轻起唇，“你会相信我吗？”

“那些人可是用死亡证明了一切，你要我拿什么证明？”讪笑着，一点凄惨的味道都没有，迟迟不摊开牌来只会越来越可疑，显然完全慎二不在意，他得寸进尺整理着卫宫迎风赶回而凌乱的领口，就向对方往常对自己那样，可惜，一伸出手就被握出瘀青，忍住铺天盖地而来的疼痛，慎二继续扯着嘴角，他得笑，有什么不能笑的理由？

满月的午夜即将到来，那是卫宫身为恶魔最虚弱的时刻，还是对方亲口跟自己说的。

“让我想一想，间桐家的魔术是什么属性？”

拖延着无谓的时光，慎二还留了个后路分神想，要是今天卫宫不回来，那还得在窒息的和乐融融氛围等到下个月，谁还受得了？他已经不想三餐对着樱和rider的脸食不下咽了，天知道他还把自己束缚在这个家的理由，不就只是为了魔术刻印，反正财产迟早是自己的，为了实现毕生的诉愿？不，他从来就没有什么宏大的梦想，只是认为自己不该普通。

——没错，御三家的间桐慎二是被选择的那个人，他是特别的。

“在思考那种无聊的问题之前，你不想听一听吗？我的愿望。”

恶意与极其混杂不堪的情绪交错着，慎二盯着卫宫喉结上下滚动，他突然想要一口咬碎，而事实却是自己被翻倒压在桌上，张狂颤抖着， “我的愿望是......呜啊啊啊！你！啊嘶——”

刚要说出口之前，卫宫卸了他的下巴，脱臼的痛处让慎二整个人一震，他挣扎想爬向桌子另一端，却抢先听见报时的钟声响起，短刀牵着锁链削过他的脸庞，卫宫一把抓住，手上的鲜血硬是阻止对方狠狠刮下慎二一块肉来。

可惜，已经午夜了。

难得身穿暴露战斗装的rider甩动着自己的武器。

遮住眼看不清神色，只能从嘴唇的轻颤来解读——她说：“永别了，士郎。”

——间桐家的魔术是水属性。

卫宫眼睁睁看着巨大的洪流从四周闯入、袭卷而来的时候，终于确定了。

他从狂乱的风暴中看到一张苍老不堪、皮肤碎裂成片的脸，仍在狞笑。


	8. 08

——为什么没有注意到？

卫宫扶着自己曲折的左臂，一踱步践出水花，目光流过穷追不舍的暗影，透明成丝的翅膀包裹着蝉鸣，耳畔嗡嗡作响，视线渗着越来越深的红，伴随着自己彷若下一秒就要停滞的呼吸，凹陷的后脑感觉失去知觉的同时也失去平衡，他试着让自己眨眼，双腿发软，嵌进皮肤的触角吱喀一声、扭转着骨骼与神经的交会处，然而，瞬间就和卫宫本身的血肉一同被猛然冒出的利刃切断，恶魔行驶着无法控制得宜的魔术，他的目的不为疗伤。

只是能把目之所及，包括自己的生命——通通打造为刀剑罢了。

“远远超乎预料，居然还留有一手。”绝非赞赏。

摇曳在风中的喑哑语气，透露着游刃有余的熟捻，卫宫的腹部被巨钳剖开，无数只虫正钻入其中翻滚，汲取着恶魔非自愿散发出来的魔力，餍足的咋嘴声抹在卫宫被透出血口的胃袋，他看着那张脸从嘴角裂到天边，“看来慎二的魔术天赋对应出来的东西跟之前没两样，但这一次... ...旁门左道倒是走得熟练。”

“这可不是恶魔的战斗方式，而是... ...死到临头的魔术师？”

尾语落地，忍不住泄出阴冷的嗤笑——找到稍微有趣的部分，自然有加以玩弄的价值，间桐脏砚已经不成人形，即使卫宫脑袋一瞬间闪过头发稀疏、双鬓微霜的佝偻老人，接着，扫除时丢弃的居安用品与生锈的轮椅透露着细节，为什么没有注意到？

——爷爷在三年就死了哦。

不是失去生命，而是放弃作为“人类”，选择能继续苟存于这个世界的身分才对。

“你打算把自己重铸成剑冢，然后留下然继续诅咒这个家族吗？”

不要把自己做的事欲加给别人！ 卫宫咬牙，眼前一片模糊。

他知道自己还没有被挖出区的部分逐渐减少，至少可以碰触的范围中，不是雪白不沾一点尘埃的新生刀具就是血肉凝成一块块触角下的盛宴，卫宫动了动被发毛肢节盘据的后背，虫群踏过月光洒落的血迹斑斑汇聚而来，不详的六芒星魔术阵倒映在脏砚所剩无几的脚骨下，卫宫仔细一看，又变成裹足覆履的模样。

完好皮肤的包着依旧跳动的心脏。

即使脑袋还有无法连接的线索和细节盘旋着，理也理不清，卫宫不加思索说：“是你这家伙一直在拖所有人下水吧？”

“一开始就是假的，以修复魔术刻印之名——”

＊＊＊

慎二连滚带爬攀上阶梯顶端，就被Rider一脚踹进墙缝处，上排牙齿抖落着所有惊恐和尖叫，下半部紧缩如桎梏，从喉咙逃离出来的只有虚假至极的哀恸，转身隔着三公尺就是贯穿卫宫的桎梏，他看也不看，不顾一切，用力推开刚从房门冲出跪坐在地的妹妹，抓着地毯还勉强完好的一角开始干呕。

“......说好的，对吧？还有三次，只要我再召唤出魔物供给出来，就要实现诺言，该死——” 抱怨滚落下来时，嘴角还没擦干净，慎二反手一甩波及正摀住自己胸口的樱，女孩冒着冷汗，而她的兄长眼光掠过近乎透明的睡衣，意兴阑珊，暂时瘫软的腰身让慎二退到不能再退，只能眼睁睁看着恶心的汁液从脚底逐渐蔓延，思绪如无头苍蝇打转着，“不是已经要吃完了吗？那就赶快——”

话还没说到一半，Rider扼住他的下巴，刚恢复的关节如同电流窜过，慎二浑身抖了抖，然后迅速如一条搁浅的在岸的鱼拍打着龟裂的鳍，让自己埋入黑暗。

再忍耐一下就行了，再忍耐一下，他摀住头，催眠着自己。

以前可没这么壮观的场面，自己的实力再清楚不过，即使犯下错误，也能有千万个的答案去辩驳，只有魔术这条路走不通，一试再试，依旧没有生机——直到家中最富予寄望的樱召唤出Rider并许下有违让脏砚果腹的愿望后，近乎于勒索的亲情居然是唯一的救命稻草，慎二像阴沟里养的老鼠，无数次想要逃出这个家，却无法反抗“爷爷”，于是，他耗尽自己的魔力召唤出了一只又一只弱小的魔物，让那头怪物吃掉。

做的梦都是朝月亮望去——再等一等，等一等，魔术刻印就会在怪物离开的时候留给自己了吧？破烂的、碎裂的，始终如一的愿望。

已经... ...无法称之为梦想了。疯狂执念让他无可自拔。

——为此，牺牲多少都可以。

伤口痛得流下泪来，假惺惺望着卫宫被啃食的身躯呆愣，明明恶心得喘不过气，明明知道恶魔奋战到底绝不会转头过来，慎二暗自祈祷不要看到对方散出血的额叶外露，湿润的眼眶如同一场观众提早离席的笑话。

看吧，那家伙还吻过这双眼呢。血冷到冻结后可以支掌住脊梁。

永远都不会为人流眼泪的眼睛——初见剎那间，好像看到了恶魔黑色羽翼下泄露的光芒，宛若被迷惑了一般，支撑呼吸的肺泡痛得无法缩胀，慎二恢复理智、裹紧身子，蜷成一团，无视依然按住胸口的樱，少女倒落在地，很快就被自己的恶魔横抱起来，Rider撇过脸，不再观赏这场排练拙劣的闹剧。

行为比家人还要像家人。

慎二讽刺笑出声来，在对方传递出碍眼的意图之前，识相往旁边抓着柱子歇喘——这屋子的人全都有病，只有自己还能治好，带着刻印离开后，只差忘记卫宫就好，没有人教会自己喜欢必须刻骨铭心，没有人告诉自己需要付出一切才能等价交换，恶魔垂死的挣扎近在眼前，慎二的心怎么可能不起涟漪？摇着桨都荡漾起来，说到底，他又忍不住笑了。

直到心跳一颤，他看见盛大的光芒从卫宫体内钻出——

“I am the bone of my sword.

“Steel is my body, and fire is my blood......

无数透着冷光的兵器凌空而现，彷佛被赋予生命，直直指向慎二这一生的梦魇，刀锋具排成列、剑柄散落的铁锈向血一般溅入地底，昆虫嘶哑的尖叫从耳畔无边无际扩散开来，第八条简练的咒文呢喃在恶魔唇边，“My whole life was ——unlimited blade works！ “

眼前的所有，瞬间灰飞烟灭。

慎二呆愣住了，他眨了眨眼，红渍黏在睫毛上撑不开，自然眼前干涩无比。

他拍开卫宫攀爬过来的手，对方凌乱无比的面容闪过一丝错愕。

“纪录在食谱里的就一定是菜肴吗？”慎二问，他歪头又说，“你其实看到了吧？”

至少是能吃的东西？从一开始四肢细长的生禽到生熟食的选择，先入为主的印象害惨了脑袋无法运转的恶魔，卫宫来得及搞清楚人口失踪和怪物的关系，时间够多，其他就能不攻自破，如同樱阻止恶魔探勘深埋在厨房与地下室中的烹饪器具，自己用鲜血刻下的魔法阵没有反向路径，为什么没有注意到？

慎二望着无机物般的眼神中透着一丝厌倦，缓缓张口，“有哦，你想到的，你没想到的，爷爷通通都做了。”

“——除了爷爷以外的人也做了。”无论是樱，还是......

语毕，他使劲启动了最后埋在身体的咒符，切断了魔力连接。

看着卫宫的神色从讶异、困惑到最后还是不可置信，面对如此转变，慎二毫无波澜，做起来比他想象的还要简单多了，就是一个步骤罢了，为什么没有注意到呢？

换个方式想就简单多了，以这个人刚正不阿的性格，活下去难道会放过自己吗？

我没有在求救。慎二想。

求救的人不是我。

偌大的地下室中，除了厅房内少女的哀号外，都是无声的，他的指尖沾着地上仍然未干的鲜血，无神地想。

... ...为什么你没有一开始就注意到？


	9. 09

“我会把樱带回来。”

毛玻璃被雨珠敲得咚咚直响，父亲的低语伏在窗棂上，远坂凛眨了眨眼，她小心翼翼踮起脚尖，却无法从山头另一端找到对方眺望的方向，稚嫩的怀抱还不足以装下一整个家族的期待，她吃力捧着厚重的魔法书，拉回深陷红木的目光，烫金的德文囫囵卡在喉咙打转，原本放红色缎带的口袋破了，女孩的手指无法穿线，折角阴影下的母亲摀住脸。

瞬时之间，似乎只有凛明白了引颈而盼的意义。

她任自己的视线流畅穿过惴惴不安的啜泣，风发了狂，牵出前呼后拥的浪潮，拍打在湛蓝的瞳孔，恍然耳边传来父亲摩娑的蛇皮发出嗤笑，一回头，寂静淹没了指尖点在桌子的节奏，花里胡哨的金色纹路浮现，刺痛了凛的眼睛，女孩忽然有一点想念妹妹，只有一点点。

她可以等——作为魔术师，父亲下的承诺不需要质疑。

直到十年后，一个灰蒙蒙的雨夜，十七岁的远坂凛拉开窗帘，回忆随着化成灰的酒红色屹立不摇堵在门前，所有死不瞑目、无法厘清的细节通通宛若书的脊角，隔着又细又长的刺，排列成浅显易懂的泛黄味，印在照相框上，久久不散。

间桐慎二没有按门铃，手背的骨节肿胀起来，还不停敲着门。

远坂见对方用三根指掐头着笔墨未干的草稿，凭借着毫不逊色的魔术知识，她瞇着眼，立刻判断出来那是一个召唤类型的魔法阵——召唤什么？

“作为魔术师最大的败笔，不是一再失败，而是忘记初衷。”

隐约听说过在父亲的手掌落在头上前，以倾诉的方式告诫着，同时叹息着，“魔物的生存方式不可取，他们身在根源却跟无法探究，但是拥有永生和灵魂不灭的特质，远比人类还要坚韧而无知，对此，有人开始越界... ...”

“——他们想尽办法把自己变成恶魔。”

藉由吞噬生命血肉与禁忌魔术的方式，从一开始的哺乳同类演变成需要捕食真正的恶魔。

没有错，既然被召唤出来，当作工具对待就可以了。

耻辱和荣耀对于那些物种来说不足一提，情感是难得的调和剂，一旦失去也不会撕心裂肺，但是——反过来？朦胧月光下，慎二的脸白得发惨，身袭一身棕色皮革却刷得光滑发亮，眼袋不见憔悴、装束毫无皱痕，衣领立起的锁骨透着纤瘦的轮廓，让远坂不由得从十年前的惨淡雨声抽离，除了几乎可以概括成不讨好的追求外，两人之间有着应接不暇的疏离。

“这里可不欢迎你。”

“啧。”面对先下手回强、不留余地的人，慎二咬住唇角，从几乎失声的呜咽里，挤出一丝尴尬的冷哼，昔日的优越与庸俗一扫而空，与而代之的是深深的拙劣痕迹，“你该不会注意不到樱那家伙的转变吧？”

闻言，远坂愣住了。

她没有想过心平气和讨论的话题居然是这个。

“注意到的话，总该做些什么吧？”

——我可以建议你哦。慎二勾起笑容，虽然远坂能清出辨析出对方的借口就是幌子，比起毫无血缘甚至威胁到自己家族地位的妹妹，这个人肯定是因为自己也能够得利才来的，嘴上说是请求，语气确凿在心，随着颤抖的肩膀涌出欣喜，盲目而心神不定，活像个嗑了药的麻痹状态。

“有个家伙死了，她一直因此而自责哦。”

“是吗？我倒觉得樱最近一直努力准备秋季大赛，沉迷部活才是现况吧？”

等等——死了？肯定不会是宠物或人，不可能那么明目张胆，远坂回过神，想摇起头却转到一半僵硬了，她知道妹妹身旁有个目前没有造成危害的女恶魔，透过慎二带来的召唤阵，说的应该也是这么一回事，但... ...前几天才看到两个人和乐融融在逛街，而且冬木周围没有发生大规模战斗的痕迹，恶魔不可能平白无故就死亡，除非——

“间桐家果然做着不可告人的事吧？”

极东地区魔术协会鲜少跨足监视，更别指望圣教会了，毕竟，驻扎于此的是那个无良神父。

慎二耸了耸肩，不甚在意，当远坂正考虑要不要直接无咏唱使用咒弹威胁对方说实话时，低血压强制让她的思绪歇了一会，本来跟对方谈论到樱就是一种蚕食理智的行为，慎二蜷曲的发丝散落开来，抖落的哆嗦更使人然心生烦躁，除非被逼近悬崖，否则永远等不到对方唯唯诺诺的一天，间桐家长男能够斡旋的从来不是魔术秘辛，但是——某种方面来说，正做一个普通不过的恶劣人类，他远远比年少的魔术师还要更懂对方的心思。

——要让远坂凛就范的方法只有一个，那就是自己名义上的妹妹。

“恶魔被重新召唤后，是不会记得从前发生过什么的吧？也不用担心被报复。”慎二反问一个两人之间都明白答案的问题，他并不寻求认同，摆了摆手，“我能跟你保证，之前的一切都结束了，当然你要身负冬木守护者的职责去调查也可以... ...” ——但你敢吗？

——愿意去了解自己妹妹到底做过什么事吗？

即使对方不是元凶，也绝对脱离不了关系，一但得知了真相之后，就必须给予审判，可不是一句大义灭亲就能简单带过的事了，间桐樱的魔术资质不适合间桐，依旧胜过慎二无数阶段，想到这里，挑衅成性的人咬着牙，逼出自己最后一句话，“而且开始调查就必须定期向魔术协会报告，就算没有任何实质上的罪恶，樱就瞒不住了，那家伙的体质可是稀有到——做成标本比活着还要更有价值哦。”

言下之意是“封印指定”，以保护的名义，将人体的魔术回路保留起来，做成样品浸泡在福尔马林中。

——跟死刑没两样。

不能轻举妄动。远坂知道，她开始痛很起来让慎二吸收过多魔术知识的契机。

从然不理解真相为何，也无法确定对方到底会把事情捅出去到哪个地步，但是慎二作为魔术师的缺陷让他自己顶多受个洗脑忘却记忆之后大概就能脱身，樱就不一样了，绝对不一样，脑袋飞快转动不到十秒，远坂家主额角冒出汗，不甘心往后一挪步，朝着间桐家长男推开了魔术工房的门，无声叹息着，她问——

“你打算让我召唤出那个已死的恶魔，对吧？”

＊＊＊

要是他能自己做就好了。也不是没有这么想过，慎二撇了撇嘴，长年强迫自己榨干魔力与日月蚀的限制条件，让他无法自己召唤出卫宫，琥珀色嵌入水面的透光，彷佛还随着最后碎成片的面容牢牢刻印在脑海中，他不后悔——只得落到现在这个处境。

跟着远坂一点都不脱踏的步伐走下台阶，目之所及全是价值不斐的宝石，五光十色、闪烁着醉人的锋芒，即使慎二缺乏天赋，也可以从空气中的波动感受到其中蕴含的无穷魔力，令人讶异的是屋内简单的家具空荡荡摆放在偌大得房屋中央，和间桐成堆的艺术品与地契不同，同为御三家远坂的财力极限似乎仅限于宅邸内了。

要是说出真寒酸之类的话，绝对会被揍吧？

... ...远坂狠狠一瞪着一脸不情愿打扰的罪魁祸首，仗着力量的优势把对方推到工房中央，慎二一脚踉跄，差点跌了个倒栽葱，他拍了拍皮衣上滚落的水滴，小声的嗫嚅依旧一字一语传送到远坂的耳旁，“真是的，这种暴力狂，当初到底是怎么——”

“废话少说，把你的图纸铺在地板上，然后滚到一边去。”

切，慎二不情不愿照做了，盯着语之前一模一样的图案，他犹豫了一下，依旧没有将反向的魔力路径加入。

事到如今，他当然不会无地自容，谨记于心的甚至什么都不是，如果可以概括成爱，他与卫宫之间似乎顺理成章能牵引了一丝浪漫，那张脸剥落以前，他甚至伸手去抚平眉间的皱痕了，刚好指尖的血沾在睫毛，就像自己也为对方受了伤一样，即使卫宫费尽全力的张开嘴搞不好只想咬断他的骨头，幸好记忆不会延续，自己也不需要被原谅。

他只要确信那张嘴不会吐露爱语，就不会有任何歉疚。

是你没有注意到——从来没有求救的声音，只有陷阱在用荆棘做成的臂膀拥抱你。

“在此起誓，吾乃永世为善之人，吾乃永世作恶之人。由抑止之轮降临于此。”

慎二闭上眼，远坂咏唱的段落一一流倘进意识中，即使没有亲眼所见，那鼓动升天的暴冲魔力绝不是自己可以触及的境地，忍不住咬牙切齿嫉妒起来，天知道在间桐家拥有这种资质会被虫子啃遍全身少次，庆幸事不可能庆幸的，他要是有这一半的力量想逃出去绝不是问题，胡思乱想道中，只有一点是确凿的——这一次卫宫士郎的master不是自己了。

“天平的守护者，遵从于吾，则吾命系于汝剑！”

越简单的言灵越粗暴，须臾之间，远坂冽的风从耳边呼啸而过，慎二看见眼前的白光一眨一闪，曲折成幢幢阴影又随之四散，剎那中时间彷佛被风干，魔力窜逃在五官能感受到的边境，伸手不见五指，只有魔法阵上复杂的纹路恍若湍急的流水，顺着少女手上的红色令咒淌进一股前所未有的力量，太超过了，慎二惊骇着，跟之前截然不同的规模，他用着掌心摀住要流出泪的眼睛，喜悦随着肩膀扛不起的沉重半跪在地，从指缝间抬望着巨大的黑色羽翼展翅，螺旋拍舞着所有物品表面的尘埃，随着魔法阵上的光芒渐渐黯淡，红衣恶魔现身了——

“servant Archer应召唤而来。”

语一出，截然不同的磁性音调让慎二愣住了。

“你就是我的master？哼... ...仔细一看，不过就是一个搞不清楚状况的少女罢了。”

圣布骸飘散着成片的红，黝黑的肤色着实让召唤者愣了一下，远坂回过神来，才发现自己被小看来，连忙指着那头银发吼道：“你、你这家伙！懂不懂现在我可是你的御主，也就是说态度必须尊敬一点，给我好好用敬语！”

“哦？脾气似乎不小呢。”

“什、什么？这什么眼神！不要一边摸着下巴、一边毫不留情评价着别人，难道恶魔就没有学所谓的礼貌吗？你简直——”

气到说不出话来，干脆就转移了目标，远坂朝着慎二没好气问：“喂！你肯定说谎了，就凭这种家伙，怎么可能让樱——”

不料，还没有将抱怨全部倾吐而出，慎二惊恐的脸色让她愣住了，间桐家长男不可置信、微张着嘴，揉了又揉眼睛，转头反复从远坂与恶魔之间来会探视，过了半晌，才回过神来，高声吼了一句——

“我要你召唤的才不是这个家伙！”

——这个奇怪的恶魔怎么看都不是卫宫士郎啊！


	10. 10

不是他。

“签订契约之前，我就不抱期待询问一下master的愿望好了。”

“可恶——我说啊！你是叫Archer对吧？嘴上要着答案，却摆出一副了无生趣的态度，根本就没有诚意，什么？还点了头？” 远坂凛深吸一口气，努力压抑住自己怒意，摒弃了恶魔明目张胆的敷衍，“先说清楚，图纸不是我画的，我也不是出于自愿才把你召唤出来的，要不是——”

“啊，那可真是不幸中的大幸。” 耳闻的戏谑确实少了一些。

恶魔打断了少女的话，耸了耸肩，“我本来想稍微抱怨一下混乱的魔术连接，坑坑巴巴的低级陷阱已经足够拙劣，还无意识添上硌得脑袋生疼的情绪，像是被看不见的虫子叮蜇后、伤口揉都揉不开，不禁烦躁到都不想回应召唤了。”

不是他。

“那你当初就不要回应啊！”我也不想召唤出这么个家伙！

卷着发端的手忍不住纠结起来，再看一眼恶魔止不住的笑容，远坂紧皱着眉头，天知道她多想要将这人从魔力暴冲废墟中拖起来，偏偏Archer翘着腿、摆出了一副堂而皇之的姿势，她内心徒增着一股透明光滑的撕裂感，分明是两看相厌，陈词滥调却不出敌意，仅仅说是嫌弃又过于礼貌，赤红的布料与银色光环衬得男人眉间亮起来。

隐约是见过的。

少女忽然一阵恍惚，接着恶魔语顿，忽明忽暗的边界消失了，Archer生了厌般将视线倒放，她这才注意到，其实对方一开始凝望的人并不是自己。

“没办法，这是被更改后、极其严苛的召唤令，甚至把返回的路径关闭了。”

短促的冷哼随着对方眼角隐没，平直成一条线，神经一根也没动，令人不寒而栗，皮笑肉不笑落在慎二身上，被审视的人耳畔顿时嗡嗡颤鸣，“加了不少手脚，是吗？不过，我的master魔力量真是不容小看，居然无意间完全克服并且冲破了所有限制，所以现在这副身躯勉强算是自由了。”

不是他。可是，自己的亲手制作的图样和原来一模一样。

间桐家长男发誓自己从未被如此浅淡的目光叨扰过，没错，这个恶魔说了实话，无法称心如意的同时，一丁点谴责都渗不进他的居心叵测中，恶魔银发随风压着柔软的弧度，偏偏下一秒就锋利立起，除了那双漆黑的羽翼，怎么样都无法和他印象中的少年重迭在一起，这瞬间，慎二彷佛站在尖锥上狂啸，愠怒紧贴着深色的表皮，疯癫到想用指甲抓破扯紧嘴角的血管，即使是假货，变成尸体之后就一样了。

卫宫士郎不会对自己那样笑，绝对不会。

轰隆一声，强力压缩魔术如子弹般射出，不须咏唱，及时的正面迎击。

——慎二还回不过神，机会没等着他，下一个剎那，威力转成大炮。

——赝品，是冒牌货吧？

这个名叫Archer的恶魔，唯一做错的事就是不发一语就取而代之，顿时之间，慎二好像又回到了间桐的地下室，第一次眼睁睁看脏砚啃蚀尸体——那是同级生的弟弟，冒着血泡、被触角撑得肿胀，他无措地趴在阶梯上，美缀嚣张跋扈的探访到后来夺门而去的泪流满面，他缩在病床上捧腹大笑，遥忆起樱赤裸浸泡在繁杂的图纹中，背景充斥着父亲死前的哀号，他一拳砸向墙面，能够反映魔力的瓶子依旧黯淡无光。

“好吧，凛，我承认你有作为master的天赋。”

面对差几公分就要掏空自己的大洞，恶魔摸着自己的脖颈、冒下冷汗赞赏道：“但是不是应该深思熟虑一点？”

——不应该，不是他，绝对不是这家伙！

恶魔的头颅事不关己、高高挂在慎二发霉的神经上，甚至没多留一个眼色，扑鼻而来缱绻与夜语通通成了坟墓里的笑话，某个工匠已经用斧头撬开棺材，把所有熟悉的畸形洞孔从挺拔的身躯上凿开，现在这个人是谁呢？

“这还差不多！Archer你给我听好了，以后要好好... ...”

“——卫宫士郎在哪里？”

放下拉扯头发的手，慎二打断远坂的话，他的的颤抖消失了，平静无比，紧抓在手的笔掉落在地，汗渍未被抹去，额角抹着一层冰冷的光，远坂啊了一声、连忙摀起嘴，转头看向选择沉默的恶魔，Archer挑起眉，随即又像是听见什么不悦的讯息而撇过头，被雨水拭去污秽的窗框透不过影子，慎二可以很清楚看着恶魔的眉角，忽然，打算深掘的意图迅速消散，可来不及反悔，对方就开口了——

“那是时空转换之间错误的存在。”

什、什么？

慎二瞪大了眼，毫无波澜的银灰眼珠如同金属冰冷的反射——开什么玩笑？

Archer没有继续说，扫视着露出迷茫脸色的两个人，最终沉下脸凝视着一个已经盒开的红箱，从连上三道锁的警戒程度上来说，不难察觉出是远阪家代代相传的宝物，室内昏暗，放置其中的金色蛇皮闪烁着光，彷佛正居高临下听着这一席相谈。

慎二无法轻而易举被一句话打发。

然而，在他干涉之前，远坂便抢先一步问道：“什么叫作时空转换之间的错误？意思原本是不该存在的东西出现了？说到时空间魔术，难道还涉及到第二法？不可能啊，我在耗费魔力的时候绝对会注意到——”

“不是你的问题。” 

Archer回答，谈到卫宫士郎时，然而面露的嫌恶遮掩不住，“那小子居然能作为恶魔现身在这个世界，还留下痕迹，简直就像是阿赖耶的恶作剧。不过算了，反正看样子应该是死透了，不去想就不会烦心。”

随着对方眉头顺势舒展开来，慎二可一点也笑不出来。

显然，远坂同样无法满意这个答案。

“你这样有解释和没解释，有差吗？”

“啊？对我不满吗？master，喜欢追根究底可是会降低行情的哦。”嘴滑到别处，眼见远坂又卷起衣袖，要使用无咏唱攻击时，Archer紧急把弯兜回来，放缓语气，“作为魔术师倒是个优点，简单来说，类似于海市蜃楼。”

“会主动承认‘那个名字’的家伙——就是输给抑止力的产物，理论上，被传送回‘根源’ ，也就是你们通俗上说的‘魔界’ 之前，就会承受不住完全销毁，当然这已经是几百年前的事了，告诉你们没什用，毕竟魔界与人间的时间流转不同。” Archer不甚在意、加快着速度说明着，“卫宫士郎残存下来的片段记忆，不过是以为自己有意识的‘残骸’。”

“也、也就是说，卫宫君是‘曾经’存在过的？”

——并非死于现代？可是，恶魔只能被夺取，不能消亡，远坂愣愣分析着，既然卫宫士郎的灵魂绝对存在，为什么又说卫宫士郎本身已经死去了？

“啧，那种东西才不能算是魔物，转换不灵通，连带地把‘自己’都遗忘掉的废物罢了。”

狠毒的评价透露出个人倾向，慎二好像能从几乎厌倦的口吻找到端倪，远坂倒是注意到了另一处称得上诡异的地方，少女抬起头，抿起嘴问：“Archer你还隐瞒了一些事吧？”

“既然这是把卫宫君召唤出来的图纸，你又现身于此，其中必定有关联，而且——”

不等她说完，猛烈而陌生的魔力随着长枪划破黑夜，突入破碎的窗口，如同鲜血逆流过心脏，怦怦跳动着，一眼不眨却辨析不出，因为那是远比人类认知还要坚硬千万倍的武器，尖端指着残空中所剩无几的月亮，与遍布猩红一同映入眼帘，少女魔术师勉强巩固住自身的防护罩，当她回头，慎二已经头破血流，被狂风卷落到另一端墙角了。

而处于中央站场的是Archer，完全不隐藏的杀戮意图随着空气中的寒颤，掀起圣布骸的衣襬，远坂看见自已的恶魔幻化出黑白双刃，与猖狂的敌袭者对峙着。

“啊，果然！之前只是有些相似而已，完全不能确定，不过，随着讨厌的气息浓厚起来，就忍不住想要大开杀戒呢。话说——你的弓到哪儿去了？”蓝发男子，不——应该说，另一只略显上风的恶魔歪着头笑，“到哪里都得争锋相对，不得不承认，这样的命运还真是可笑极了。”

“——总之，该打的架还是要打的。对吧？Archer。”拖沓了一会。

飘扬的发丝，在这句话之后，猛然被削断。

“A、Archer？”

嘴唇忍不住打颤，肉眼不可捕抓的动作持续着，随短暂的刀光剑影、飞越进她快要被尘埃染红的双眼，哆嗦来得及时，远坂脑袋一片空白，秉持着道德上的责任，匍匐前进到另一人旁边，抓住对下意识要踹下的脚反扭，听见毫不迟滞的惨叫声后，远坂不禁安心下来，这是确认慎二有没有生命危险最简单的方法了。

可是，当她看到对方激动到咬破嘴唇，发紫又发白的瘀青傻呆呆出现在侧颊，忽然畅快起来，也许吧？这个人哭着不敢喊出声，只能努力蜷缩自己存在的狼狈，有那么一点活该的可怜。

直到她听见对方说了一句，“怎、怎么可能？”

不是他、不是他、不是他——不能是他。

慎二没有想过如果卫宫士郎会变，会脱离原来的性格，愤世嫉俗、不再乖乖视拯救为己任，一刀一箭下得利落，彷佛遗失了所有泪水与感怀，寡淡而无谓，他记得对方说起养父时柔软下来的脸孔，他记得那些属于人类的特质，干柴烧得热烈，他却凿得一身湿淋淋的冰，那冰还如胳膊紧紧嵌入另一人侧身。

Archer退了几步，远阪宅邸已经离掀开屋顶不远，只见双刀消失于空中，慎二见对方幻化出弓，拉着螺旋的箭柄紧绷。

一瞬间，他能认出来——黑白双刃握在昔日少年手中的模样。


	11. 11

喀嚓一声，少女的手从蝴蝶结上离开，圆润的指甲贴着粉红，掐断了鞋带尾端分岔的细毛，洁白而整齐，翻涌在早晨的雾从唇口呼出，从间桐樱肩上摇晃的弓袋切割出两个世界。

她抬起头、急忙从玄关上的木板起身，门開啟時晃荡的弧度十分无力，摇摇欲坠的身影没来得及触碰，与血污虬结成团的头发擦过她的侧颊，兄长的呢喃像是骨髓里活生生的颤抖，包裹住慎二躯体的是昨晚夜里差点丧命的厮杀。

——身为局外人，没有比卷入恶魔争斗还要可怕的噩梦了。

“哥、哥哥，你怎么了？没事吗？需不需要——”

“吵死了。”想走就快点走，已经没有要留下来的理由了。

慎二撇了撇嘴，勉强维持着通宵逃命的理智，纵然红蓝两只恶魔的攻击余波都是远坂阻挡下的，但脚踝上显眼的瘀痕，依旧让他难以释怀对方不由自主的怪力，剩下来便是基础治疗后的小擦伤。

寒冷盘旋在通红的鼻尖，他吸了吸即将咳出来的战栗，现状无法收拾干净，随意的目光落在黑白弓道服上... ...又是黑白双色，不由得回想起让他头壳发慌的特制武器，锋芒还搁在心上落不下，樱局促收拢手臂，提袋匆匆挂在书包旁，慎二眉也不抬，只是穿过她、看向灰黑无尽的走廊。

一个会身穿围裙、抢在闹钟之前，让自己半推半就睁开眼的家伙已经不在了。

满布油烟味也不愿准备迟早被嫌弃的冷冻食品，一脸笑得僵硬的卫宫，眉目间透着细腻的关心，慎二曾经以为那就是日常。

——笑话。

想当初，没有不得不的念头，因为楼梯在那、卫宫也在那，双手便不由自主行动了，温度从掌心消逝的时间比慎二想的还要短暂，袖手旁观没有好到哪里去，偏偏自己动手了，死心塌地推卸责任成功了，虫子展翅朝他咧开嘴的方向俯冲吞没，啃蚀地不亦乐乎，想到这里，慎二忍不住笑了，视线到了樱身后，随即转为面无表情，咕哝中涌出浓浓的鼻音，“别让她烦我。”

Ｒider没有回应，淡淡扫过间桐唯一且落后的血脉。

事不关已，她只在回望自己master时神情软了下来，按了按樱的肩膀，轻声说：“该去弓道部了，我记得快要秋季大赛了吧？”

一定要多加准备才行。去年的美缀对自己耳提面命。

——如今，跟慎二本身也没有什么关系了。

用脚松脱着鞋，甩到一旁去，已经没有人会唠叨要摆放到位了，要是那个名为Archer的恶魔所述为实，那慎二自己理所当然不用抱持着任何歉疚，用错误去弥补另一个更大的错误，再用错误本身的名义消除掉对方，下的一手好棋，该相信自己绝对不会喜欢上对的事物吗？

连卫宫的存在都算谎言的话。

换句话来说，受害者变成自己了吗？

要辨认强力拥抱住自己的臂膀，还有含住耳垂的温软都是假的，明明接过吻，明明眼睁睁凝视对方五脏六腑被刺穿，作为饲料、作为间桐堕落后的猎物，用许下的愿望不知名眷养着，慎二能说什么呢？

——跟卫宫说我喜欢你，所以你就去死吧。

你一定得死，不然... ...我的努力不就白费了？这种事才是绝不允许的。

连樱都迅速恢复精神去参加部活了，彷佛无事发生，那耿耿于怀的自己不是特别可笑？慎二确定自己不是什么深情之人，但他无法接受自己找到的答案，否定卫宫没问题，但是连同自己一开始就不打算付出、因为绝无回报，最后不明所以充斥的空白一起否定便做不到，从哪里开始遗漏的？

难道卫宫士郎一个恶魔说的，才是喜欢真正的模样？

_“从现在开始笑脸迎人，努力帮助同学，提升自己的评价，然后制造小意外，不有疑虑帮助对方，营火舞会要记得邀请，文化季要一起逛街，在毕业典礼后，两个人在盛开的樱花树下相遇，然后随口编一个幸福的传说，然后说要和对方白首到老──”_

不、不不不，肯定不能相信的吧？

_“做人还是要诚心一点比较好。”_

——我都承认自己喜欢你了，是你自己不喜欢我的！

慎二气极败坏踹倒了空荡荡的垃圾桶，心绪紊乱，一个恶魔老师东扯西扯一些时下刻板的攻略，还要不停在他脑袋倒转播放，为什么不能放过自己？现在他早就已经对远坂没有任何除了可怕以外的感觉了，自然不会——

“也、也就是说，卫宫君是‘曾经’存在过的？”

对呀，端倪在此，不有疑虑就直呼姓氏，不是远坂对一个陌生名字会做的事吧？过于熟捻了，难道见过面吗？

不，即使见了面也——卫宫不是那种能巧妙讨好到女孩子的类型。

等等... ...慎二额角冒出冷汗，他回想了一下对方在妹妹和Ｒider之间和乐融融的相处氛围，不敢妄下定论。

“啧，现在来说，那种事怎么都好，重点是——”重点是什么？

慎二盯着垃圾桶后，压在墙角的社团钥匙，是他从主将位退下来之前用的置物柜，照理说已经被前社长美缀办施压力后归还了，但当初位了避免万一另外打造的一把还在，只是不知不觉被丢到了不起眼的地方吧？卫宫那家伙明明说扫除时已经整理干净了，这不就是偷懒的证据吗？

丝毫没有罪恶感、甚至可以轻易归咎别人的慎二捏着银制钥匙上的扣环，赤桐色闪不出光，他用手指晃了晃，沉思了一会，想起来那个红色恶魔似乎也能使用弓具之类的武器，而且看起来比刀箭更加擅长。

隐约有需要深究的地方，但他不知道从何抽丝剥茧。

该死——连樱都没哭丧的一张脸，还战战兢兢做着自己该做的事，慎二更加烦闷，他看向窗外，入秋的气息使脖颈微微搔痒，手一伸，对着卫宫特意买的围巾，戴也不是、丢也不是，要是对方织的就能特意践踏了，清楚认知到自己是这样一个糟糕的家伙——慎二突然笑不出来了。

他终于有了卫宫真正离自己远去的实感。

去学校吗？还是请假或逃学？

远坂那家伙是一定不会护因为“区区小事”而缺席的吧？所谓传说中的优等生，总背负着比别人还要沉重的压力，把慎二美好的滤镜打破得一乾二净，而樱早就去了，因为有晨练，慎二本来就不指望对方能圆个适当的谎来——对了，樱也很奇怪，话说... ...那家伙有那么喜欢弓道吗？

当初几乎是美缀过分热情拒绝不了才入部的，虽然进步得很快，但是作为兴趣就远远不如其他了吧？至于其他是... ...为了避免想起脏砚不成人形的姿态，慎二赶紧转移思考目标，不对劲的人从不是自己，而是其他人才对！

——是樱，摀住胸口发疼到现在脸带笑意，天天去练箭。

简直就像是... ...他想不出来了。

转动着在阳光下反射光芒的钥匙，秉持着自己不好过也让别人好过的心态，慎二悠悠走下楼梯，穿越玄关时，和Ｒider擦身而过，对方连个正眼也没给，慎二咋了咋舌，待他关上门，半个小时的路程超载好不容易扬起的思绪，随即萎靡起来，当然一点也没发现，从不远处监视来去的主从二人。

“远坂，你要杀他我是没意见，但是一直盯着就... ...”

“就什么？”

“十分惹人困惑啊，尊敬的master。”

给我收敛起调侃的语气！少女瞪了一眼害自己逃亡一整个半夜的恶魔，睡眼惺忪使她的凝视发红起来，小声的哈欠不小心冒出来，而远坂下一秒就往后一拐、直直击向连眉都还没挑起来的Archer，不甘心嘀咕道：“你到底是怎么变成现在这样的啊？”

“这话我就听不明白了。”

“还打算继续装？你要骗的人已经不在这里了。” 远坂回问，不等对方响应，便迫不及待追加了筹码，“慎二可是说他见过卫宫君也拿过你的武器，基于没必要说谎的前提下，我姑且信了，接下来，我仔细思考了一下你‘简单说明’、实际上全是绕圈形容的‘卫宫士郎’，只有一种推论可以说得通。”

“成为恶魔既然‘灵魂不灭’，加上你特意说的‘遗忘’，假尚卫宫士郎最低限度活着的话，他必定是透过‘否定’过去的自己，来达到卫宫已死的标准，只要‘卫宫士郎’本身不承认自己是卫宫士郎——那卫宫士郎这个概念就会死亡了。”振振有词解释着，远坂插腰、俯身望向支撑住自己处于高空的恶魔，瞇起眼睛笑，“我说的对吧？Archer。”

良久的沉默后，闻者叹了一口气。

“... ...就这么喜欢揭人伤疤吗？master。”不招自供了。

应该说是对于少女过于细微的观察力，即使身为恶魔依旧佩服。

“是你先露馅的，我可是在还没告诉你名字之前，就被刚见面不到十分钟的人呼唤出真名了，不怀疑说不过去吧？而且也没在慎二面前说。”

“关他什么事？”

“哈？难道你不是不想跟他回去或相认，才假装自己跟卫宫士郎毫无关系的吗？”

“我根本就不认识他。” Archer实话实说，“正确的说法——是从来没见过。”

“啊？”

闻言，少女才彻底意识到不对劲的地方。

僵持了三十秒，远坂回过神，不失尴尬问：“所以... ...我可以把卫宫君当成召唤你失败后出现的幼年体吗？最近时钟塔对于恶魔的品种研究报告举办了比赛，从中取材，肯定可以拿一个好名次——”

“... ...想拿奖金去修理屋顶就免了，我会先让那条狗赔偿的。”一定会。

——至于其他，想都别想。

＊＊＊

说不上漫无目的，旷日以久，慎二放空了脑袋独行前进，想都没想到浅意识居然遵循着以前的记忆先来到学校后门的弓道场前，明明这副身子已经习惯十点以后起床了，偏偏还保留从前晨练时不辞辛劳的错觉，这一刻，手上仅存的一把钥匙，像是彻底融进白皙的皮肤中。

热到烙刻着落在盛夏当头的落日，他瞇起眼睛，除了远程的箭靶中央以外，看不到任何红点。

如出一辙，记忆中的日式道场，到了正式上课时间，自然寂寥无比。

跟哪个部员说自己是来还钥匙，都会被认为不怀好意吧？毕竟，事实上是真的不怀好意，慎二低头，用鞋底摩擦着地面，这才想起来三年级早就全成了自习课，因为成绩还勉强在师长的认同边缘，不费力就能得到的东西慎二通常不会珍惜，曾经的卫宫也是如此，至于，自己更让人受不了的是——得知会失去的东西也不会好好珍惜。

如果再得到呢？

慎二不愿意去想那张眼底没有自己的脸，刚硬而锋利，像一只真正的恶魔，他终于意识到那种目光如此熟悉的原因，红色恶魔对待自己的态度，跟Ｒider并无两样，就是视作自己master以外之人，实际上也是，谁都没有余地了。

... ...还会用弓箭战斗。

发散思维，想着想着，慎二正打算转身离去，突然身后传来拘谨的询问声——

“请问，你有什么事情吗？”

不算温柔的声调，却有种别扭的迷惑感，语未毕，慎二楞是从脚跟开始发麻到头皮，他拚尽全力在心底否定——不、不可能，怎么样也不可能！

可他的大脑控制不了四肢神经，目光余角从耀眼的阳光飞越到了箭靶以外的红，不是完全满布的火红，而是染上一点腼腆、点缀着不确切的橘，落到鼻尖往上，两侧就是琥珀色的光，飘散却不凌乱的发丝，甚至不需要拨，慎二就能看到全貌，对方伸手，连搔头的习惯都如出一辙，“... ...你是间桐？也就是... ...樱的哥哥？”

突兀之间，眼前一片空白。

眉梢的纹路，同记忆般无异。

_“把你专属的钥匙交出来，有个刚加入的新人要用置物柜。主将换人了，他会代表弓道部参加秋季大赛。”_

远坂之所以认得卫宫士郎，并表现出熟悉的样子，樱对于恶魔的“死”感到无感，积极参加部活，似乎都有了答案。

——如果那边是中途导入曲折了，这里便是重新开始吧？

_“在成为恶魔之前，我是做为人类生活在这个世界的。”_

一个没有错误的开始。

止不住颤抖，慎二一步也不挪，跟被纯黑羽翼震慑到时不同，眼前的家伙相较于一般人没有任何突出的特点，可是无法转移视线，就这么被钉住了，如同灌了铅，连眼睛都不敢眨，他听见自己心跳加快的声音，和对方略显疑惑的口吻截然不同。

_“慎二，不去晨练吗？那就乖乖坐在餐桌前吃早餐，别躺在沙发上。”_

“因为比赛将近了，所以才得到老师许可到这里练习，那间桐你的话是——”

你还需要什么练习？以后拉个弓都能射死人了。

_“别动，我要帮你扣扣子。”_

“改变主意要参加了吗？那樱一定会很开心。”

别说了，她一定要恨死我了，因为你原来在啊。

原来、就在我眼前吗？

全部话语到了嘴边被瞬间击溃，慎二忍不住发颤，又哭又笑肯定会惹人非议吧？

他可丢不起那个脸，所以沉默了，彷佛花朵绽放开来，轻柔而软濡，啪的一声片片撑起盎然，似乎回到了懵懂的年少时期，他的眼前没有魔术、没有缠绕御三家如蛇嘶响的荣耀，没有那些锁在地下室一个又一个深埋人命的秘密，母亲没有变成一团细胞，父亲没有沦落成跛子，一个比看门犬还要可爱多了的妹妹——有单纯的喜悦蔓延。

喜欢是什么？

是笑脸迎人，不有疑虑帮助对方，一起度过营火舞会和文化季，在毕业典礼的依依不舍，是两个人在盛开的樱花树下，说一个比传说还要幸福的愿景，然后和对方白首到老──

... ...这就是卫宫士郎的喜欢。

而间桐慎二做不到那么多，他光是泪流满面就耗尽全力了。

这就么，十七岁的人类卫宫士郎瞪大了双眼。

他第一次遇到一个少年，不遗余力就为了蹭上他的弓道服擦眼泪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了，总之是一个善无善报恶无恶报的故事，因为慎二很容易就搞死了所以只能对他小心翼翼，至于士郎辛苦了，真的辛苦了，原本十章可以完结，因为对Archer的私心更长了（。
> 
> 学校里面那个人类士郎一直存在的，只要遇到学校的人，像美缀说新人加弓道部，三人组问恶魔士郎怎么刚放学就换制服下来了，还有凛一开始说的明天见，询问他和樱的关系都是这样


End file.
